Mi sueño, eres tu!
by mhjca
Summary: Ash busca obtener su sueño de ser maestro pokemon y junto con sus amigos Serena, Clemont y Bonny lo consigue, además se llevará más que sólo un campeonato.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Noche de dudas

Después de que Ash haya conseguido su octava medalla de gimnasio, nuestros héroes van rumbo hacia la sede de la liga Kalos en donde el pelinegro está más que emocionado.

Ash: no puedo esperar más sólo falta pasar este bosque y llegaremos -decía a todo pulmón  
>Clemont: tranquilo que la liga no se va a ir a ningún lado-comentaba el rubio<br>Ash: ya sé pero no me imagino las batallas que me están esperando  
>Bonny: puedes aprovechar el tiempo para entrenar ya que faltan 4 semanas para que empiece -agregaba la rubia<br>Ash: tienes razón Bonny además les tengo una sorpresa para cuando lleguemos  
>Bonny: sorpresa -con estrellas en los ojos- de que se trata dinos dinos -decía en forma graciosa<br>Ash: tendrás que esperar para cuando lleguemos  
>Bonny: huummmm -se encogía de hombros<br>Clemont: no te sientas mal Bonny, después de todo llegaremos mañana  
>Bonny: es cierto hermano -en tono más alegre<p>

Mientras los tres miembros del grupo charlaban tranquilamente había alguien que se encontraba inquieta puesto que se puso analizar lo que estaba sucediendo, una chica del cabello color miel y unos hermosos orbes celestes, la actual Reina de Kalos estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos

Serena: "no puedo creer que nuestro viaje se esté acabando, no no quiero que se termine ya que me separare de mis amigos en especial de Ash y lo peor es que todavía no le he dicho lo que siento"- pensaba  
>Ash: llamando a Serena -estaba repitiendo el pelinegro-<br>Serena: si si que pasa Ash? -saliendo de sus pensamientos  
>Ash: eso es lo que te iba a preguntar, que te pasa Serena? estás muy pensativa<br>Serena: no es nada sólo estoy cansada de tanto caminar - dando una excusa  
>Clemont: Serena tiene razón Ash, hemos caminado todo el día y ya esta anocheciendo deberíamos buscar un lugar para acampar -agregó el rubio<br>Ash: esta bien déjenmelo a mi, talonflame yo te elijo - sacaba a su pokemon- talonflame busca un lugar para poder acampar -ordenó-

talonflame enseguida tomó vuelo y después de unos cuantos minutos regreso para poder llevarlos al claro

Ash: muy bien talonflame regresa  
>Clemont: será mejor que empiece a preparar la cena mientras ustedes pueden armar las carpas por favor<p>

Ash y Serena asintieron.  
>Mientras Ash estaba armando su carpa Serena ya había acabado la suya así que se acercó a él para poder hablar un rato a solas.<p>

Serena: Ash puedo hablar contigo un momento  
>Ash: claro Serena dime<br>Serena: verás es algo que ... que... -se empezaba a sonrojar y poner tímida cosa que no notó el pelinegro  
>Ash: vamos Serena dime no me dejes con la duda<br>Serena: - ... -estaba congelada no sabía como expresarle lo que siente eran tan sólo unas cuantas palabras para poder declararse a "su Ash" unas palabras que pesaban fuertemente en la pelimiel palabras que la podía librar de un gran peso que llevaba consigo pero a la vez esas palabras se convertían en un gran miedo por el rechazo que podría sufrir-  
>Ash: vamos Serena si es algo malo lo entenderé incluso podría ayudarte<br>Serena: no es nada de eso sólo quiero decirte que yo yo yo... yo te-pero fue interrumpida por el rubio que estaba llamando a su amigo-  
>Clemont: Ash podrías ir por más leña porque queda muy poca<br>Ash: claro enseguida voy Clemont. Ahora sí Serena que querías decirme  
>Serena: nada nada Ash será mejor que le ayude a Bonny a armar su carpa -tratando de evitarlo<br>Ash: esta bien Serena ya regreso.

Serena estaba agradecida con su amigo rubio porque no se sentía lista de poder declararse a su amado pero a la vez se sentía frustrada por ser tan cobarde y tenía miedo de nunca poder decírselo y que se vaya sin saberlo.

Mientras iba por la leña encargada por su amigo el pelinegro estaba pensando en los pokemons que había atrapado en Kalos y se puso a meditar.

Ash: "Quizá tenga un buen equipo pokemon pero eso no será suficiente para competir en la Liga Kalos ya se que tengo tres pokemon que pueden mega evolucionar pero aún así no será suficiente. Está decidido al llegar pasare día y noche entrenando con mis pokemons hasta perfeccionar todas mis estrategias"

Mientras seguía pensando en un entrenamiento riguroso en el campamento todo ya estaba listo así que sólo esperaban por su amigo pelinegro.

Clemont: bien chicas siéntense que la cena esta lista  
>Bonny: vaya ya era hora me estaba muriendo de hambre<br>Serena: Clemont ya llegó Ash? -preguntaba angustiada la pelimiel  
>Clemont: aún no, pero debe estar por venir<br>Serena: estoy preocupada será mejor que valla a buscarlo  
>Bonny: no es necesario Serena mira ahí viene y se ve que está muy alegre -observaba la pequeña rubia<br>Ash: hola chicos ya regrese -saludaba  
>Serena: Ash por qué estás tan contento?- interrogaba su amiga<br>Ash: es un secreto Serena, no te lo voy a decir -decía mientras dejaba la leña a un lado y se limpiaba  
>Bonny: vamos Ash tu siempre nos guardas secretos -decía inquieta la más pequeña<br>Serena: eso es cierto que tiene de malo que nos lo digas -también inquieta  
>Ash: porque dejaría de ser un secreto -se excusaba mientras se sentaba a lado de la pelimiel<br>Clemont: ya chicas, Ash debe tener sus motivos para no decirnos, mejor empecemos a comer  
>Ash: gracias Clemont se ve delicioso -mientras empezaba a comer<p>

Después de comer todos ayudaron a limpiar y después empezaron a hablar un rato hasta que les dió sueño.

Bonny: hermano tengo mucho sueño -decía casi cayéndose  
>Clemont: bueno chicos será mejor que vayamos a dormir -decía mientras se dirigía con su hermana a la carpa<br>Ash: yo voy a ir más tarde, estoy tan emocionado que no puedo dormir  
>Clemont: como quieras Ash, buenas noches a los dos -decía mientras se alejaba<br>Ash: buenas noches Bonny y Clemont -respondía- Serena tu no vas a dormir?  
>Serena: no Ash, es más puedo hacerte compañía?<br>Ash: no veo porque no  
>Serena: gracias -fue lo único que pronunció<p>

Así pasaron unos minutos hablando de como Ash se esforzó para conseguir las 8 medallas y de como Serena se lució y ganó el titulo de Reina de Kalos.

Ash: enserio Serena lucías hermosa con ese traje y tu presentación fue espectacular -decía mientras Serena se sonrojaba  
>Serena: gracias Ash tu siempre eres tan atento y amigable conmigo<br>Ash: no es nada Serena para eso estamos los amigos  
>Serena: quieres decir que sólo soy tu amiga -decía un poco triste<br>Ash: no es eso Serena tu eres algo más para mi -decía tranquilamente  
>Serena: a sí! qué soy para ti Ash? -decía mientras sus hermosos orbes brillaban y estaban viendo directamente a Ash esperando su respuesta<br>Ash: tu eres mi mejor amiga Serena la mejor que he tenido -respondía

A Serena le cayó eso como un balde se agua fría, no esperaba esa respuesta, quería escuchar de sus labios que era su complemento aquella persona que lo hacía sentir en las nubes sólo quería escuchar que la amaba pero no fue así lo que hizo a Serena bajar la cabeza con una notable tristeza.

Ash: Serena te encuentras bien ?  
>Serena: no es nada Ash sólo que ya tengo sueño -decía triste<br>Ash: tienes razón ya es demasiado tarde será mejor que vayamos a dormir -decía mientras se levantaba  
>Serena: claro -fue lo único que dijo<p>

Ash ayudó a Serena a levantarse ofreciéndole su mano, Serena aceptó con gusto y tomó la mano del pelinegro, al pararse no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a su amigo sabía que si iba a decirle que lo ama debería empezar con algo. Ash acepto el abrazo con gusto, cosa que hizo en la pelimiel un sonrojo y además de recobrar sus esperanzas para poder decirle lo que siente.

Serena: gracias Ash por apoyarme en todo lo que has hecho por mi, sin ti no hubiera tenido un sueño y mírame ahora soy la Reina de Kalos y todo esto es gracias a tu ayuda  
>Ash: no es nada Serena además tu también me has apoyado y gracias a ti recibí esa inspiración extra que necesitaba para salir victorioso en mis batallas<br>Serena: lo dices enserio Ash? -decía con una voz muy dulce  
>Ash: claro que sí Serena nunca hubiera llegado a estas alturas sin ti<p>

Al separarse del abrazo Serena vió directamente a los ojos del pelinegro veía en él ese sentimiento de gratitud hacia ella y en un impulso improvisto ella lo besó en la mejilla cosa que hizo sonrojar a Ash.

Ash: Serena porque hiciste eso?  
>Serena: es una manera de agradecerte lo mucho que has hecho por mí -mientras bajaba la miraba de lo roja que estaba<br>Ash: ya entiendo entonces déjame hacer esto

Y levantando suavemente el rostro de Serena, Ash le dió un cálido beso en la mejilla de la pelimiel provocando en ella una gran aceleración en su corazón, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba más rápido, sabía que no tenía mejor momento para declararse a su amado pero por un momento se puso a pensar.

Serena: "y si él pierde la concentración por decirle que lo amo, estaría distraído en la Liga y podría perder y encima podría culparme por eso, además pueda que me rechace y no se qué haría si lo hace, mejor espero a que la competencia termine y se lo digo, aunque sería algo tarde y ya no tenga tiempo para mí"

Serena tenía problemas para pensar en lo que haría, la mejor opción para ella era ir a descansar y pensar después. Al momento de separarse del beso Serena estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su amigo pelinegro se estaba despidiendo de ella para poder dormir.

Ash: bueno Serena será mejor que me vaya a dormir fue un agradable momento hablar contigo  
>Serena: no es nada Ash para mi también lo fue, buenas noches mi campeón de Kalos -esto último lo dijo sin pensar<br>Ash: buenas noches mi Reina de Kalos -lo dijo tranquilamente y devolviendo el gesto

Mientras Ash ya estaba rumbo a su carpa con la intención de dormir Serena se quedó ahí parada pensando en lo que había sucedido, no sólo está el hecho de que ella venció un poco su temor y se atrevió a besar a su amado en la mejilla sino también está el hecho de que él le devolvió dicho beso con una gran ternura además de decirle "su reina", a Serena le brillaron sus hermosos orbes celestes a la vez de que se sentía con más ánimos que nunca, sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Ash le corresponda a su amor y aunque no le dijo en ese momento lo que sentía no se daría por vencida y se lo diría en otra ocasión.

Con eso en mente Serena se dirigió a su carpa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se durmió de golpe por todas las emociones que pasó en aquella noche y pensando en lo que haría mañana para poder estar más cerca de su amado.

Continuará


	2. Capítulo 2

**Declaración: Pokemon y su historia no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 2

Viejos compañeros

Después de una noche llena de emociones para la pelimiel, Serena fue la primera en despertarse, después de arreglarse y recoger su tienda pudo notar que no se encontraba Ash, lo que la hizo suponer que ya se levantó cosa que la extrañó por el simple hecho de que el pelinegro era siempre el último en despertarse, después de un momento se levantaron Clemont y Bonny y al ver a Serena la saludaron

Bonny: buenos días Serena como amaneciste  
>Clemont: buenos días Serena<br>Serena: buenos días chicos amanecí con muchos ánimos pero me preocupa un poco Ash se ha despertado muy temprano y no se ha donde pudo haber ido  
>Clemont: tranquila Serena de seguro estaba muy inquieto porque hoy llegaremos y se fue a dar un paseo.<br>Serena: en ese caso voy a ir a buscarlo

Y así Serena fue en busca de su amor secreto para despejar sus dudas

Bonny: hermano de que me perdí, primero Ash se despierta temprano y ahora Serena está igual de emocionada que Ash  
>Clemont: no lo sé Bonny algo debió haber pasado ayer en la noche que los hizo actuar de esa forma<p>

Serena iba caminando por el bosque buscando a Ash y lo vio tirado de espaldas bajo un gran roble cosa que la hizo alarmar y fue corriendo directo a él

Serena: ASH! -gritaba mientras se acercaba

A poco tiempo de escuchar el grito el pelinegro se puso de pie y observó a su amiga que venía hacia él con una cara de preocupación

Serena: Ash que te paso? me tenías asustada!  
>Ash: no es nada Serena, sólo que me levanté temprano por la emoción y salí a dar un paseo y encontré este claro y me pareció relajante acostarme bajo este roble y descansar un rato con esta agradable brisa<br>Serena: me tenías preocupada y si te pasaba algo nunca me te lo perdonaría -decía con su voz casi quebrándose y unas cuantas lágrimas en sus hermosos orbes celestes  
>Ash: Serena no te pongas así sabes que me sé cuidar<br>Serena: si lo sé pero tengo miedo de perderte  
>Ash: de perderme? de qué hablas?<p>

Serena se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso roja ahora tenía que afrontar lo que dijo y que mejor forma de decirle lo que siente

Serena: verás Ash yo he querido decirte algo muy importante desde que empezó nuestro viaje  
>Ash: dime Serena soy todo oídos<br>Serena: bueno lo que quiero decirte es... bueno es...-cada vez más nerviosa e indecisa  
>Ash: vamos Serena si tienes algo que decirme ahora es el momento<br>Serena:...- "otra vez me invaden las dudas y si me rechaza que haría no se cómo decirle" -pensaba pero para su suerte el estómago del pelinegro se hizo notar  
>Ash: hablaremos en otro momento Serena, me estoy muriendo de hambre -decía apenado<br>Serena: tranquilo Ash -el estómago de la pelimiel también se hizo notar- vaya discúlpame -también apenada  
>Ash: no ay nada que disculpar, parece que ambos tenemos hambre, que te parece sí regresamos y desayunamos<br>Serena: claro vamos, pero antes quiero que me digas algo  
>Ash: si que cosa?<br>Serena: que sorpresa nos tienes?  
>Ash: lo sabrás cuando lleguemos<br>Serena: vamos dime sino te haré algo para que hables -decía de forma amenazante  
>Ash: a sí? Y qué me vas a hacer -contesto intrigado y con una sonrisa<br>Serena: esto

Y Serena se acercó al pelinegro y le hizo cosquillas para que hablara pero en cambio Ash sólo reía.

Ash: jajajajaja basta Serena jajajajaja -decía alegre  
>Serena: no hasta qué me me digas el secreto -decía también alegre<br>Ash: jajajajaja no te lo voy a decir -aún riéndose  
>Serena: a no? entonces voy a seguir hasta que me lo digas -con cara juguetona<br>Ash: no sí yo hago esto

Y de un momento a otro el pelinegro se libera del agarre de la pelimiel y le empieza a hacer cosquillas

Serena: jajajajaja ya Ash jajaja -decía alegre  
>Ash: me las vas a pagar por hacerme reír -siguiendo con su acto<br>Serena: jajajajaja -seguía riéndose mientras empujaba al pelinegro

Pasaron así un rato hasta que Ash perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas al suelo llevando consigo a Serena que cayó encima de él y ambos sonrojados por la risa y la posición en la que estaban. Por un momento Ash vio detenidamente a Serena, se la veía muy feliz y a él le agradaba y por un leve impulso volvió a besarla en la mejilla por el buen momento que le hacía pasar.

Serena al recibir el beso estaba aún más alegre que antes, sabía que tenía que decirle lo que siente pero no quería arruinar el momento así que sólo lo disfruto.

Ash: gracias Serena por estos buenos momentos que me haces pasar -mientras se ponía de pie  
>Serena: no es nada Ash a mi también me gusta los momentos que paso contigo<br>Ash: será mejor que regresemos, Clemont y Bonny deben estar preocupados por nosotros  
>Serena: tienes razón vamos -y empieza a correr<br>Ash: Serena espérame -siguiéndole el paso

Al poco rato ambos llegaron al campamento, ahí lo esperaban sus amigos, después de explicarles lo que paso "omitiendo ciertos detalles" desayunaron y de inmediato partieron. Después de medio día de caminata por fin llegaron y lo primero que hizo el pelinegro fue ir a registrase en la liga. Más en la tarde fueron a la habitación designada para la estadía durante la competencia, dejaron ahí sus pertenencias para luego ir a almorzar.

Bonny: bien Ash ya llegamos cual es la sorpresa? -en forma alegre e inquieta  
>Ash: paciencia Bonny, después de comer les enseñaré<br>Bonny: vaya Ash siempre nos haces esperar -cansada  
>Serena: yo también estoy impaciente nos puedes adelantar algo por favor Ash? -con una voz dulce<br>Ash: esta bien, sólo por lo que lo pediste tu Serena te lo diré!  
>Serena: sólo porque yo se lo pedí?! -pensaba con un leve rubor<br>Bonny: siiiiiii! -exclamaba feliz  
>Clemont: de que se trata Ash? -interrogaba el rubio<br>Ash: bueno lo que pasa es que para participar en la Liga Kalos usaré a todos los pokemons que capturé durante todos mis viajes, y se los quiere presentar a ustedes para que los conozcan  
>Bonny: cuantos pokemons tienes?, de que clase?, como son? -decía con estrellas en los ojos sin poder articular bien sus frases por lo emocionada que estaba<br>Ash: espera sólo un poco Bonny, ya los conocerás  
>Serena: enserio Ash traerás a todos tus pokemons?<br>Ash: así es Serena, con el fuerte lazó que compartimos de seguro ganaremos  
>Clemont: Debes tener de toda clase no es así?<br>Ash: así es, pero esperen un rato más

Terminado el almuerzo Ash pidió a sus compañeros de viaje que lo esperarán en el campo de batalla de práctica, mientras por el video teléfono el pelinegro se comunicó a Kanto para pedirle al profesor Oak que le intercambiase los pokemons

Oak: vaya Ash cuanto tiempo, que ha sido de ti muchacho?  
>Ash: hola profesor, ya llegue a la sede de la liga Kalos<br>Oak: vaya muchacho! esas son buenas noticias, tu y tus pokemones deben tener un lazo muy fuerte para haber llegado a esas instancias  
>Ash: así es, profesor tengo que pedirle un favor, podría enviarme mis otros pokemons, es que no sólo quiero utilizar los que atrapé aquí en Kalos sino todos los que tengo para así tener más posibilidades de ganar<br>Oak: claro muchacho dime cuales te envió  
>Ash: primero quiero que me envíe quilava, palpitoad, snivy, corphish y por último a gible<br>Oak: claro enseguida... espera dijiste gible?  
>Ash: sí profesor pasa algo malo?<br>Oak: no es nada, te llevarás una sorpresa cuando lo veas -contestó alegre

Después del intercambio se dirigió al campo de batalla donde sus amigos lo esperaban

Ash: chicos perdón por la demora  
>Bonny: si que nos hiciste esperar, vamos muéstranos a tu pokemon -desesperada<br>Serena: yo también quiero verlos  
>Ash: descuiden, ahora se los presento, SALGAN TODOS! -gritó<p>

Y de ahí salieron los 5 pokemons que había traído, al ver a su entrenador corrieron sin descanso hacia él hasta tumbarlo en el suelo puesto que le tenían mucho cariño, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó al no ver a su gible ahí.

Ash: chicos, yo también estoy feliz de verlos, pero donde esta gible?

Y de ahí un dragón más grande empezó a morderle la cabeza

Ash: gible? -decía ingenuo  
>Clemont: Ash eso no es un gible es un gabite!<br>Ash: gible, es decir gabite es asombroso que hayas evolucionado, con que esta es la sorpresa de la que me hablaba el profesor

Tanto Serena como los hermanos rubios quedaron fascinados con las diferentes clases de pokemons que tenía su amigo, no se imaginaban que tenías tantos. Tras haber presentado a todos sus pokemons Ash decidió entrenar primero con lo que sería su equipo ganador que sería: pikachu, charizard, sceptile, heracross, greninja y gabite, sin menospreciar a los otros porque les tenía el mismo cariño a todos.

Ash: "de seguro con todos mis pokemons lograré ganar esta vez la Liga y cumplir mi sueño de ser maestro pokemon, por ahora sólo me quedaré con gabite para qué entrene más y así fortalecerlo, por los demás no debo preocuparme, bueno eso creo -mirando como algunos de sus pokemon jugaban- lo mejor será que empiece de una vez con el entrenamiento"

Y con eso en mente, Ash fue a dormir esperando el día de la tan ansiosa Liga Kalos.

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaración: Pokemon y su historia no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 3

**Batalla contra la campeona**  
><strong>Garchomp vs Garchomp<strong>

Pasaron 3 semanas y media desde que Ash y sus amigos habían llegado a la sede de la Liga, todo el tiempo Ash se le pasó juntó con sus pokemons entrenando día y noche para perfeccionar sus estrategias.

Serena quién no tenía nada que hacer en ocasiones solía entrenar junto con su amigo, Clemont también ayudaba fabricando máquinas pero todas terminaron en un desastre y Bonny se le pasaba jugando todo el día con los demás pokemons.

Cada día Ash intercambiaba su equipo pokemon a excepción de pikachu y gabite que lo quería entrenar más para que tenga el mismo nivel de charizard, durante el proceso de entrenamiento ocurrieron algunas situaciones como las evoluciones de algunos pokemons además de aprender otros ataques.

Faltaban 2 días para que empezara el torneo, todos los pokemons de Ash ya tenían un nivel muy alto, ya era tarde pero aún así seguía entrenando.

Ash: bien chicos esta será la última y descansaremos  
>Arggghhhgg! -rugían todos alegres<p>

Los amigos de Ash avisaron que saldrían por unos momentos. Después de 10 minutos el pelinegro terminó el entrenamiento del día.

Ash: Terminamos chicos -y miró a todos satisfecho pero de pronto-gabite que te sucede -decía emocionado por lo que estaba presenciando

Y de un momento a otro gabite se envolvía de una luz azulada que daba muestra que estaba evolucionando, terminada la evolución se podía ver a un dragón mucho más grande

argggghhh! -rugía ahora garchomp

Ash: vaya, que emoción ahora tengo un garchomp -decía mientras lo abrazaba, este también abrazaba a su entrenador  
>?: vaya vaya, nunca me imaginé que Ash Ketchump tenga un equipo tan poderoso<br>Ash: podrá ser -mientras se volteaba  
>?: parece que gible se le ha pasado entrenando mucho para haber llegado a estas alturas<br>Ash: Cynthia! Que haces aquí?-emocionado e intrigado  
>Cynthia: Hola Ash<br>Ash: Hola Cynthia, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos  
>Cynthia: Así es, estoy aquí como invitada especial para una batalla de demostración contra la campeona de Kalos antes que empiece la Liga<br>Ash: vas a luchar contra Dianta!? va a estar grandiosa esa batalla!  
>Cynthia: se podría decir, vaya veo que gible ha crecido mucho -cambiando de tema<br>Ash: así es, me la he pasado todo el tiempo con él, hemos formado un lazo muy fuerte y mira ahora a evolucionado a garchomp  
>Cyntia: Ya veo, que te parece una batalla para comprobar su nivel<br>Ash: claro que sí, acepto -decido

Ambos se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares para empezar con la batalla

Ash: garchomp yo te elijo  
>Cynthia: garchomp tú también<p>

El garchomp de la campeona de Sinnoh salió y lo primero que vio Ash fue una piedra que colgaba en su cuello

Ash: podrá ser?- pensaba  
>Cynthia: bien Ash te sedo el primer movimiento -sacándolo de sus pensamientos<br>Ash: de acuerdo, ahora garchomp usa pulsó dragón  
>Cynthia: tu también garchomp -contestó<p>

Ambos ataques colisionaron dejando una gran nube de humo

Ash: excava  
>Cynthia: vuela y usa carga dragón contra el piso<br>Ash: ahh?

El garchomp de la campeona golpeó el piso, sacando al garchomp de Ash de las profundidades de la tierra, el ataque dejó leves daños.

Cynthia: ahora garchomp, meteoro dragón  
>Ash: esquívalos<p>

El garchomp de Ash los esquivaba pero en un descuido recibió el ataque

Ash: resiste -decía animándole- bien ahora tu también usa meteoro dragón  
>Cynthia: esquívalos<p>

El garchomp de la rubia también los esquivaba pero como pasó con el otro, este también recibió el golpe dejándolo algo débil

Cynthia veía con asombro al dragón, tenía casi el mismo nivel que su garchomp, ella veía con satisfacción El Progreso del pelinegro desde que participó en Sinnoh

Cynthia: Vaya Ash has mejorado bastante desde nuestra última batalla  
>Ash: así es, es gracias a todo el esfuerzo de mis pokemons<br>Cynthia: prepárate, esto recién empieza, garchomp usa gigaimpacto  
>Ash: excava<p>

El gigaimpacto siguió con su camino, mientras que garchomp usó excavar y apareció por detrás listo para su siguiente ataque

Ash: ahora, se que aún no lo perfeccionas pero inténtalo, usa tierra viva!

El garchomp de Ash golpeó fuertemente el piso del cual salieron rocas y fuego, no había duda, garchomp había dominado el ataque que chocó contra el dragón de la campeona dejándolo aturdido.

Ash: así se hace garchomp, has dominado tierra viva, lo haces excelente -felicitándolo  
>Cynthia: ese fue un buen ataque, pero la batalla continúa, garchomp utiliza pulso dragón<br>Ash: vuela y lanza un meteoro dragón  
>Cynthia: usa gigaimpacto y destrúyelos<p>

El garchomp de la rubia utilizó gigaimpacto, destruía cada meteorito que se le acercaba y se dirigía a atacar al garchomp del pelinegro, pero al último momento lo esquivó

Ash: gira y esquívalo  
>Cynthia: como?<br>Ash: ahora pulso dragón

Garchomp lanzó un potente pulso dragón que impactó fuertemente al otro por la cercanía en la que se encontraban, el ataque llevó al garchomp de la rubia hacia el piso.

Cynthia: me has dejado sorprendida, has mejorado, pero ahora permíteme hacer esto -y sacando un collar que tenía una piedra, la toca -garchomp megaevoluciona -decía elegantemente

El garchomp de la campeona se envolvía de una luz azulada que indicaba que estaba evolucionando, al disiparse la luz, se pudo observar a un dragón más temerario, ahora se presenciaba a mega-garchomp

Ash: no puede ser tu garchomp puede megaevolucionar!-anonadado  
>Cynthia: así es, ahora déjame mostrare el verdadero poder de mi pokemon, garchomp usa carga dragón<br>Ash: no me puedo permitir perder, ahora usa pulso dragón

El ataque del pokemon del pelinegro dio de lleno con el otro, pero lo que no se esperaba esque no fue suficiente para pararlo y siguió dándole un golpe crítico

Cynthia: vaya, has entrenado muy bien a ese garchomp -decía mirando como se reincorporaba el pokemon dragón  
>Ash: vamos garchomp, continúa sé que puedes!<br>Cynthia: me has dejado sin palabras, casi nadie puede seguir batallando después que mi mega-garchomp haya usado carga dragón  
>Ash: así somos nosotros, nunca nos rendimos -mirando a su pokemon- ahora garchomp usa tierra viva! -entusiasmado por la batalla<br>Cynthia: no voy a permitirlo, garchomp vuela y usa meteoro dragón -ordenó- pero lo que no se esperaba es que recibió el ataque antes de volar  
>Ash: bien hecho, ahora termínalo con pulso dragón<br>Cynthia: vamos garchomp se que puedes, ahora termina con carga dragón

Ambos ataques volvieron a chocar, pero para sorpresa del pelinegro no fue suficiente y su pokemon recibió el ataque dejándolo fuera de combate terminando el encuentro.

Ash: estuviste excelente amigo, regresa toma un buen descanso  
>Cynthia: tu también garchomp, regresa, lo hiciste fabuloso descansa, Ash- dirigiéndose al pelinegro- fue una magnífica batalla, no había tenido una así en mucho tiempo te felicito<br>Ash: gracias, pero el que se merece todo el crédito es garchomp- refiriéndose a su pokemon- el ha hecho todo lo posible por ganar  
>Cynthia: Has hecho un buen trabajo con él, sigue así y podrás ser un maestro pokemon<br>Ash: gracias Cynthia, ha sido una buena batalla

Ambos entrenadores se dieron un saludo de manos por la fantástica batalla que dieron sus pokemons tipo dragón

Cynthia: mira, por la increíble batalla que me has dado y para ayudarte en tu camino ha ser maestro pokemon, te obsequió esto -mostrándole una piedra que sacaba de su bolsillo- es la garchompita, con esto podrás hacer megaevolucionar a tu garchomp, espero que te sea de gran ayuda  
>Ash: Cynthia, no se cómo agradecerte, estas segura? -impresionado por lo que acaba de recibir<br>Cynthia: por supuesto Ash, y la mejor forma de agradecerme es ganando la Liga Kalos  
>Ash: de acuerdo, te lo prometo, ganaré la Liga Kalos -decía muy alegre por lo que acaba de pasar<br>Cynthia: muy bien, nos vemos en otra ocasión Ash, tengo que atender unos asuntos, hasta la próxima  
>Ash: gracias Cynthia, la próxima ves que tengamos una batalla de seguro te ganaré -contesto cortésmente<br>Cynthia: ansío por que sea pronto -dijo alejándose del lugar dejando sólo al pelinegro

El pelinegro estaba tan contento por su batalla contra la campeona de Sinnoh que no se percató de que su amiga pelimiel ya había llegado y lo estaba llamando para cenar

Serena: ASH! entra que la cena esta lista -gritaba mientras se acercaba  
>Ash: ah? -saliendo de su trance- ya voy Serena<br>Serena: vamos Ash, te la has pasado todo el tiempo entrenando que no has tenido tiempo de descansar  
>Ash: lo sé, no es para tanto, de todos modos mañana es el último día así que tendré que aprovechar todo ese tiempo entrenando<br>Serena: no! de ninguna manera Ash Ketchump! -alzando un poco la voz- mañana descansarás juntó con tus pokemons, te has estado explotando día y noche así que tienes que descansar  
>Ash: pero Serena yo...-fue interrumpido-<br>Serena: Nooo! mañana los cuatro saldremos a divertirnos en las atracciones que hay por aquí, no aceptaré un no por respuesta  
>Ash: pero yo...-interrumpido de nuevo<br>Serena: ya te lo dije y nada de peros, tienes que descansar o no podrás competir adecuadamente  
>Ash: veo que no podré safarme de esta -mientras se rascaba la cabeza<br>Serena: veo que ya lo entendiste  
>Ash: no te preocupes Serena, te prometo que mañana no entrenaré, y me encantaría ir con ustedes<br>Serena: prometido, ahora entremos que la cena se enfría -un poco más relajada

pffffff! se escuchó cuando Ash escuchó que la cena se enfriaba, enseguida corrió hacia adentro para comer dejando a una Serena sorprendida

Serena: vaya que tenía hambre -asombrada- bueno será mejor que entre y prepararme para el día de mañana -con un sonrojo- quizá pueda estar a solas con él y tener un tipo de cita.

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: En cada edificio para el alojamiento de entrenadores hay un centro pokemon**

**Declaración: Pokemon y su historia no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 4

**Una cita improvista**

Eran las 5 de la mañana y Ash cuidadosamente se levantaba de la cama para no poder despertar a sus amigos y poder ir a entrenar antes de que saliera con ellos.

Al salir de la habitación bajo en silencio hasta la sala de estar, para su suerte la enfermera Joy ya estaba despierta así que le pidió a sus pokemons ya que los había dejado a su cargo por lo cansados que estaban.

Ash: enfermera gracias por cuidar a mis pokemons  
>Joy: no es nada, ese es mi trabajo<br>Ash: enfermera me podría hacer un favor?  
>Joy: si dime<br>Ash: voy a ir a entrenar unas horas en el bosque y me preguntaba si les podía decir a mis amigos que los alcanceré después  
>Joy: claro, no hay problema<br>Ash: gracias enfermera, hasta luego

Y así Ash partió rumbo al bosque para poder ir a entrenar, pero lo que no sospechaba es que su amiga pelimiel lo conocía demasiado y ella ya se imaginaba que podía hacer su amigo pelinegro. Serena sintió como su amigo salía de la habitación, así que no lo dudó y después de vestirse decidió seguirlo, ya abajo se escondió para no ser sorprendida y escuchó la conversación entre su amigo y la enfermera, después de que Ash salió caminando hacia el bosque, Serena lo siguió para regresarlo al departamento en el que se alojaban, pero no pudo ya que el pelinegro empezó a correr y ella tuvo que hacer lo mismo y después de un tiempo se alejaron demasiado.

Ya en un claro, Ash ya preparaba a sus pokemons para entrenar pero fue interrumpido y sorprendido y lo peor estaba por venir.

Ash: muy bien charizard yo te...-interrumpido  
>Serena: me podrías decir que estas haciendo aquí Ash Ketchump! -saliendo de un árbol con los brazos cruzados<br>Ash: esto, ..., Serena yo salí a dar un paseo ya que no podía dormir -sorprendido y tembloroso por ver a su amiga  
>Serena: y esa pokebola que estas a punto de lanzar?<br>Ash: ehhh, ehhh -nervioso- iba a sacar a charizard para que me haga compañía -más nervioso  
>Serena: no me mientas -algo irritada- escuché la conversación que tuviste con la enfermera Joy, tu viniste a entrenar<br>Ash: no te pongas así Serena, sólo lo hize porque quiero ganar esta vez  
>Serena: tu me prometiste que hoy no entrenarías, me mentiste -con cierto enojo- rompiste tu promesa<br>Ash: Yo lo siento Serena, discúlpame -mientras se acercaba  
>Serena: no Ash, veo que sólo te importan las batallas y no tienes tiempo para tus amigos -mientras se daba la vuelta- esta no te la perdonaré<br>Ash: no fue intención Serena la verdad lo siento, por favor perdóname  
>Serena: esta vez no Ash<br>Ash: pero yo ...-interrumpido-  
>Serena: ya te dije que no, prefieres estar entrenando a estar con tus amigos -más molesta- yo..-no pudo continuar por la acción de su amigo<p>

De un momento a otro Ash abrazó a Serena dejándola sorprendida y con un rubor en sus mejillas

Ash: Serena te pido de la manera más amable que por favor me disculpes, yo no quería que te enojes, no me gusta verte así, por favor discúlpame -quebrando su voz y sin dejarla de abrazar  
>Serena: Ash tu estás..<br>Ash: perdón! perdón! perdón! no quiero que estés molesta -a punto del llanto-

Serena se dio cuanta de que el pelinegro iba a llorar, no lo soportó verlo así, se dio media vuelta para así poder corresponder el abrazo de "su" Ash.

Serena: calma Ash, quizá me pasé un poco, pero veo que eres sincero conmigo, así que te perdono -con una voz sumamente dulce  
>Ash: enserio? -más tranquilo<br>Serena: así es, pero a cambio debes hacer una cosa por mi -con una sonrisa notable  
>Ash: lo que sea por ti Serena<br>Serena: lo que sea no?  
>Ash: todo por verte feliz<br>Serena: en ese caso, pasarías todo el día conmigo alejado de todo tipo de distracción  
>Ash: lo prometo Serena, no te fallaré, estaré contigo y con nuestros amigos todo el día<br>Serena: esto, verás, yo me refería los dos solos -con un rubor- no me malinterpretes, me agradan Clemont y Bonny, pero yo sólo quiero pasar el día contigo -más sonrojada que antes  
>Ash: no se qué decir Serena<br>Serena: no te preocupes, si no quieres no lo hacemos -triste- será mejor que regrese, esta haciendo frío -empezando a alejarse  
>Ash: espera Serena -tomándola del brazo- esta vez cumpliré mi promesa , no tengo ninguna intención de romperla, esta vez será como tu quieras<br>Serena: sólo lo haces por tu promesa -cabizbaja  
>Ash: en parte sí, pero también me agrada pasar el tiempo contigo, así que será un buen momento para relajarme antes de la competencia<br>Serena: lo dices enserio Ash? - alzando la cabeza con un brillo en lo ojos  
>Ash: claro, siempre me agrada estar a tu lado<br>Serena: entonces vamos de vuelta al centro y después salimos ¿si? -a modo de súplica  
>Ash: como decirte que no, vamos<br>Serena: ok -temblando  
>Ash: toma Serena -sacándose su chaleco- esto te mantendrá caliente hasta que lleguemos<br>Serena: pero Ash, y tu?  
>Ash: no te preocupes, estaré bien<br>Serena: pero si te enfermas, no podrás participar  
>Ash: tranquila, todo esta bien<br>Serena: no Ash, me preocupa  
>Ash: calma, yo... -sorprendido<br>Serena: así estaremos de alguna forma calientes hasta llegar  
>Ash: esta bien<p>

Serena abrazó del brazo a Ash, como lo harían una pareja, en ambos se notaba un rubor intenso por la posición de cada uno y así la pasaron hasta llegar de nuevo al departamento, para su suerte ni Clemont ni Bonny se habían despertado, así que se dirigieron al comedor del edificio y desayunaron juntos.

Terminado el desayuno regresaron a la habitación, sus amigos ya se habían despertado, Ash les explico tranquilamente que iba a pasar todo el día con Serena a lo que ellos no objetaron y les desearon un buen día a ambos.

Tanto Ash como Serena salieron juntos del departamento avisando a sus amigos que regresarían a las 5 de la tarde para cenar

Bonny: hermano, crees que ellos dos ya sean pareja?  
>Clemont: no lo sé Bonny, quizá tengas razón, esto ya se lo veía venir, aunque pueda que me equivoque, lo extraño es que no nos dijeron nada acerca de eso<br>Bonny: tu crees, si se los ve que son el uno para el otro  
>Clemont: calma Bonny, si lo son deben tener sus razones para no decirnos, es normal<br>Bonny: bien, ya que no tenemos nada que hacer, este día te conseguiré una novia  
>Clemont: ehhh! -suspiró<p>

Por otra parte ambos amigos de la infancia empezaban a visitar las atracciones que habían por ahí, a pesar de qué es la competencia de la Liga Pokemon, existen una variedad de atracciones perfecto para cualquier pareja que tenga una cita

Serena: no es hermoso Ash, tú y yo paseando?  
>Ash: si, se siente agradable<br>Serena: Ash, puedo pedirte un favor? es importante para mí  
>Ash: por supuesto, dime qué es?<br>Serena: podemos tomarnos de las manos? -jugando con sus dedos y completamente roja  
>Ash: bueno, yo... -dudaba un poco<br>Serena: por favor Ash, es importante para mí -mirándolo directamente  
>Ash: sólo por ti Serena -y entrelazó sus manos junto con los de su compañera<p>

A simple vista, parecían una pareja de novios, entrelazando sus manos, paseando, visitando atracciones, Serena no podía pedir más, estar a lado de Ash era lo único que pedía, y estar en un cita con él era lo mejor que le podía haber sucedido. Serena la estaba pasando de maravilla, pero como dicen, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, el tiempo se había ido volando ya eran cerca de las 4:30 de la tarde sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer y eso era decirle lo que siente a su amado

Ash: Serena, quieres un helado?  
>Serena: claro Ash, me encantaría<br>Ash: ok, espérame aquí, ya regreso  
>Serena: no tardes<br>Ash: descuida

Ambos estaban sentados en la banca de un parque, Ash se levanto para ir a comprar los helados dejando sola a Serena

Serena: "este día ha sido el mejor de mi vida, pero ahora, como se lo digo, no creo tener el valor para decírselo, y si me rechaza -empezaba a tener dudas de nuevo- tal vez debería esperar un poco más para decirle, no quiero arruinar los momentos que pasamos hoy, quizá se lo diga en otra ocasión."

Ash: toma Serena, te traje uno de vainilla, espero que te guste  
>Serena: gracias Ash, es mi favorito<p>

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que decidieron regresar al departamento que les habían asignado, antes de entrar se detuvieron a observar el atardecer que se encontraba en su punto más romántico.

Serena: no es hermoso este atardecer Ash?  
>Ash: si, eso creo<br>Serena: me la pasé de maravilla este día contigo, gracias  
>Ash: yo debería agradecerte Serena, me la he pasado como nunca junto a ti y ya me siento preparado para Liga Kalos<br>Serena: yo estoy segura de que serás el campeón, de eso no tengo duda  
>Ash: gracias Serena por apoyarme, nunca tendré como pagártelo<br>Serena: no es nada Ash, siempre estaré contigo

Ash y Serena se observaron directamente a los ojos, y de fondo estaba el espectacular atardecer, todo estaba en su lugar, sólo faltaba que alguien iniciara y fue Ash quien tomo a Serena y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, ambos estaban tan felices que no les importaba absolutamente nada que no fueran ellos, al pelinegro se le empezaba acelerar el corazón y sentía butterfrees en su estómago, empezaba a sentirse más contento de lo normal cada vez que estaba con Serena, no entendía porque se sentía de esa forma, sólo se dejó llevar por el momento.

Ash: gracias por todo Serena, te prometo que seré el campeón de la Liga Kalos

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaración: Pokemon y su historia no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 5

**Rivales Inesperados**

Era de madrugada, Ash sabía que hoy iniciaría la Liga Kalos, por puro instinto se levantó y miró el reloj que se encontraba junto a la cama, eran las 6 de la mañana, el pelinegro no podía estar más impaciente ya que la inauguración empezaba a las 10 de la mañana. Entro al baño y después de unos minutos ya estaba cambiado, miro a sus amigos que aún dormían así que salió al comedor para desayunar ya que se moría de hambre, antes de salir escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

Serena: Ash! -dormida

El pelinegro no entendía porque Serena dijo su nombre dormida, no le tomó importancia y bajó a desayunar.

Pasó una hora y Ash estaba más que satisfecho por todo lo que había desayunado, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban hacia él y observó que eran sus amigos.

Ash: buenos días chicos, como están -saludaba alegre  
>Bonny, Clemont y Serena: buenos días Ash<br>Ash: lo siento si no les avisé pero es que me moría de hambre -rascándose la cabeza  
>Bonny: te creo, veo que has comido por todo un ejército -mirando la gran cantidad de platos que se acomodaban en pileta<br>Clemont: ya conoces a Ash, siempre tan enérgico -con una gota en la cabeza  
>Ash: bueno chicos voy a salir a dar un paseo y luego regreso por mis pokemons y ustedes para ir a la inauguración , ¿les parece?<br>Clemont: es buena idea Ash, te esperamos  
>Bonny: sólo no vayas a perderte -de forma graciosa<br>Ash: claro que no Bonny -con una gota en la cabeza- ya regreso  
>muchachos<br>Serena: espera -agarrándolo del brazo- puedo ir contigo, yo no tengo hambre  
>Ash: segura Serena? no quiero que estés débil por no desayunar<br>Serena: no te preocupes, después podré comer algo  
>Ash: en ese caso, no tengo ningún inconveniente, vamos<br>Serena: si  
>Ash: buenos chicos ya regresamos<br>Clemont y Bonny sólo asintieron felices

Ash llevó a Serena a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca y ahí ordenó un café con un postre para ambos.

Serena: estás listo Ash? -mientras tomaba un poco de café  
>Ash: claro Serena, estoy seguro de como batallar y esta vez me llevaré la victoria<br>Serena: Ash tengo algo que decirte, pero no se cómo lo tomarás  
>Ash: dime Serena, viniendo de ti no creo que sea algo malo<br>Serena: no lo es, pero me lo he estado guardando desde hace mucho tiempo -bajando la cabeza por lo sonrojada que estaba  
>Ash: dímelo Serena<br>Serena: esta bien te lo diré  
>Ash: de que se trata -intrigado<br>Serena: te lo diré sí ganas la Liga Kalos

Ash casi se atraganta por lo que acaba de oír, pensaba que su amiga le había tomado el pelo

Serena: Ash te encuentras bien?  
>Ash: sí Serena, sólo que no esperaba que me salieras con eso<br>Serena: no te lo digo porque tal vez te desconcentres y me culpes por eso  
>Ash: jamás te culparía Serena, yo te aprecio demasiado<br>Serena: aún así te lo diré si ganas la Liga Kalos -con un risa provocativa  
>Ash: en ese caso no tengo más alternativa, voy a ser el campeón de Kalos<br>Serena: de eso estoy segura

Después de que Serena acabara de desayunar ambos dieron un corto paseo para luego ir con sus amigos y así dirigirse al estadio central para la inauguración de la Liga Kalos

Clemont: bien Ash, te estaremos apoyando a cada momento, da lo mejor de ti, estoy seguro que serás el campeón -dijo animando a su compañero  
>Bonny: yo también sé que serás el campeón, ahora ve y demuestranos quien es Ash! -decía casi como una orden sacando una sonrisa a todos<br>Serena: yo estaré en cada momento juntó a ti animándote, pase lo que pase estamos orgullosos de tener un amigo como tú, Ash -con una sonrisa que conmueve a cualquiera  
>Ash: gracias chicos, con todo su apoyo de seguro ganaré, bueno nos vemos luego -despidiéndose<p>

Y así el pelinegro se adentró al estadio mientras los otros se dirigían a las gradas, pero en un momento inesperado Serena dijo a Clemont y Bonny que ya regresaba, lo que ella quería era darle un último sentimiento de apoyo a su amigo a sí que lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo.

Serena: Ash!  
>Ash: Serena que haces aquí -sorprendido<br>Serena: sólo quería darte esto

Y de un momento a otro Serena abrazó al pelinegro y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla lo que dejó al entrenador aún con más deseos de ganar, pero no se dieron cuenta que cierto entrenador los estaba observando.

Ash: gracias Serena, con esto no tengo excusa para perder  
>Serena: más te vale, bueno nos vemos luego -y se dirigió junto a sus amigos a las gradas<p>

Pasaron unos minutos y dieron inicio a la inauguración, todos los entrenadores que calificaron para la liga empezaban a desfilar por el estadio, al detenerse Ash pudo ver a muchos entrenadores que estaban igual de emocionados que él, al girar a la derecha se llevó una gran sorpresa, ahí se encontraba Kalm, su nuevo rival y vecino de Serena quien lo observaba de manera seria pero tranquila, al girar a la izquierda se llevó otra sorpresa, incluso más sorprendente que la otra, observó nada más y nada menos que Tobías, aquel entrenador con el que perdió en las semifinales de la Liga Sinohh.

Ash no se preocupó ni en lo más mínimo, al contrario en su cara se pudo notar una mirada desafiante y de confianza, no cabía duda de que esta vez estaba más decidido a ganar.

En las gradas Bonny, Clemont y Serena observaban a cada uno de los entrenadores, cuando Serena observó que se encontraba Kalm se puso inquieta, deseaba que tanto como él y Ash ganarán pero solamente uno podía ser el ganador.

La liga se llevaría a cabo durante una semana, al acabar la inauguración se efectuó el combate de exhibición que era entre la campeona de Sinohh, Cynthia, y la campeona de Kalos, Dianta.

Fue una batalla más que impactante, dejaron al público asombrado, pero lamentablemente se acabó sin tener un ganador fijo ya que había un límite de tiempo.

Después de tan épica batalla, se inició de inmediato con los sorteos de las rondas preliminares, se dividió en cuatro grupos, como modo de alivio, ni Ash, ni Kalm, ni Tobías quedaron en el mismo grupo, lo que significaba que se enfrentarían después.

Pasaron los días, Ash, Kalm y Tobías pasaron sin problemas hasta los octavos de final, como era de costumbre al terminar una ronda, Ash intercambiaba sus pokemons y entrenaba con ellos en la tarde. El día de los octavos de final se terminó y de inmediato se sortearon los combates para los cuartos de final.

Presentador: y a continuación en nuestras pantallas podrán observar los combates de cuartos de final, aquí están!

A Serena casí se le sale el corazón al ver el oponente de Ash para su siguiente batalla, era Kalm, se quedó en shock, no sabía que hacer, se encontraba confundida.

Por otro lado al ver su siguiente oponente, Ash y Kalm se observaron fijamente con una mirada seria por parte de cada uno. En la tarde Ash cambió sus pokemons y se puso a entrenar un rato para mantenerse en forma, al terminar Serena llegó.

Serena: oye Ash, seguro estás bien, no quiero que pienses que no te apoyo pero me preocupas  
>Ash: es por Kalm ¿no?<br>Serena: así es -cabizbaja- no se qué pensar a quién apoyar, yo -interrumpida  
>?: vaya, así que aquí estabas<br>Ash: hola, que sucede, Kalm  
>Kalm: sólo vine a decirte que no me contendré, daré todo en la batalla de mañana y te venceré -con tono serio y tranquilo<br>Ash: yo también te digo lo mismo, no cederé ni un momento, yo seré el ganador -también serio y tranquilo  
>Kalm: que así sea -mirando a su derecha observó a Serena- hola Serena es un gusto volver a verte -con una mirada más alegre- espero tu apoyo mañana<br>Serena: ehh, si -titubeando  
>Kalm: bueno Ash te veré mañana en el campo de batalla, no llegues tarde, adiós -de manera fría- nos vemos Serena -de manera más alegre-<br>Serena: hasta luego Kalm -inquieta  
>Ash: te veré mañana -confiado<p>

Y así Kalm se retiró dejando solos a Ash y Serena

Ash: mañana tendré una batalla difícil  
>Serena: si, si -decía inquieta<br>Ash: que sucede Serena? te encuentras bien?  
>Serena: para serte sincera, no lo estoy -algo triste<br>Ash: que pasa, dime, quizá pueda ayudarte  
>Serena: es sólo que, estoy confundida, no sé a quien apoyar, ambos son buenos amigos y quiero que ambos ganen, no sé que pensar<br>Ash: mmmmm -pensando y escuchando  
>Serena: no quiero que ninguno de los dos se moleste por apoyar al otro, por eso es que estoy tan desordenada<br>Ash: Serena mírame -tomándola de los hombros con cuidado y mirándola fijamente a los orbes celestes de la pelimiel- no tienes que estar así, en estos momentos no tienes que hacer caso a tu cabeza, sino a tu corazón, el te dirá lo que es correcto  
>Serena: Ash... -fue lo único que dijo con un gran rubor en sus mejillas, pero no le importó, estaba atenta a lo que le decía su amigo<br>Ash: no debes estar así, si apoyas a Kalm yo no me molestaré contigo, como te dije antes, escucha lo que dice tu corazón, confío en que harás lo correcto  
>Serena: ... -estaba impactado de la profundidad de las palabras del pelinegro, no se esperaba un comentario así<br>Ash: será mejor que regresemos al departamento, mañana tengo una batalla muy dura y necesito descansar  
>Serena sólo asintió con la cabeza<p>

Ya al otro día Bonny y Clemont estaban ansiosos por ver a su amigo entrar al campo de batalla, mientras que Serena estaba tranquila y cerrando sus orbes celestes, ya había tomado una decisión, sólo esperaba el anuncio del presentador para abrirlos.

Presentador: y ahora el último combate de los cuartos de final está a punto de comenzar, que ingresen los competidores. Que comience la última batalla del día! - gritando con un estadio casi cayéndose por la emoción-  
>!Ash vs Kalm!<p>

Continuará


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaración: Pokemon y su historia no me pertenece**.

Capitulo 6

**Lucha por una ronda más**

Presentador: que comience la última batalla de los cuartos de final -gritando y con un estadio casi cayéndose  
>!Ash vs Kalm!<p>

Serena al escuchar el anuncio de tan anhelada batalla, abrió sus hermosos orbes celestes, e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia una persona, Ash.

Dentro del campo de batalla se encontraban, Kalm a lado izquierdo y, Ash a lado derecho

Kalm: veo que no llegaste tarde, espero tener una batalla de gran nivel -confiado  
>Ash: te digo lo mismo, perder no está en mis planes -también confiado<br>Kalm: ya veremos -serio  
>Ash: tenlo por seguro<p>

Kalm dirigió su mirada hacia las gradas donde pudo divisar a Serena, disgusto fue su expresión al ver que ella estaba viendo a Ash, lo que causó un ligero enojo hacia el pelinegro, Kalm había estado enamorado de Serena, cuando supo que salió de viaje, él también lo hizo con la esperanza de poder viajar junto con ella.

Al encontrarse con su vecina, fue tanto el disgusto verlo con Ash y sus amigos que solo deseo que fuera una amarga pesadilla, mas no lo fue, él miraba con desprecio como su amiga estaba a cada momento junto con el pelinegro, desde ese momento Kalm tomó un poco de odio hacia Ash por tener a Serena junto a él.

Presentador: nuestro sistema determinará quien tiene el primer movimiento -...- y el primero es Kalm, empiecen

Kalm: bueno ha llegado la hora - "quizá si gano a Ash pueda que Serena venga conmigo" - ahora pyroar yo te elijo  
>Ash: con que pyroar eh! Ahora gliscor yo te elijo<br>Kalm: usa lanzallamas  
>Ash: vuela y usa roca afilada<p>

Gliscor se elevó por los aires y lanzó a su oponente decenas de rocas que lo dejaron algo débil

Kalm: salta y usa calcinación  
>Ash: esquívalo, más no pudo por la velocidad del pokemon león<br>Kalm: termínalo con giga-impacto  
>Ash: gliscor levántate -animándolo- ahora usa giga-impacto<p>

Ambos pokemon chocaron entre sí dejando como resultado una gran nube de humo, al disiparse se pudo ver a ambos pokemon fuera de combate

Kalm: bien hecho pyroar, regresa  
>Ash: lo hiciste de maravilla gliscor, regresa<br>Kalm: ahora talonflame, preséntate  
>Ash: staraptor necesito tu ayuda<br>Kalm: usa golpe aéreo  
>Ash: tu también<p>

Ambos pokemon colisionaron haciéndose daño

Ash: ataque rápido  
>Kalm: usa llamarada<br>Ash: esquívalo y usa combate cercano

Staraptor golpeaba a su rival dejándolo muy débil

Kalm: es todo o nada, talonflame usa ave brava  
>Ash: ave brava staraptor<p>

Y ambos pokemon volvieron a chocar dejando como ganador a staraptor

Kalm: bien hecho talonflame regresa  
>Ash: estuviste grandioso staraptor<br>Kalm: sal avalugg y usa rayo de hielo  
>Ash: esquívalo con ataque rápido<br>Kalm: usa polvo de nieve  
>Ash: golpe aéreo<p>

Staraptor se dirigía a su rival pero fue detenido por el polvo de nieve dejándolo muy débil

Ash: staraptor regresa, descansa un momento, ahora typhlosion yo te elijo, usa lanzallamas  
>Kalm: protección<br>Ash: ahora rueda de fuego  
>Kalm: utiliza ventisca<p>

Avalugg creó una fuerte ventisca pero no fue suficiente para detener a typhlosion así que lo dejo muy débil

Kalm: usa viento helado  
>Ash: lanzallamas<p>

Ambos ataques chocaron dejando como resultado una nube de vapor

Ash: typhlosion concentraré y usa lanzallamas  
>Kalm: avalugg usa rayo de hielo, pero fue inútil ya que el lanzallamas traspasó el rayo de hielo dejando a avalugg fuera de combate<p>

Kalm: estuviste bien, regresa, ahora  
>noivern es tu turno, usa pulso dragón<br>Ash: typhlosion usa lanzallamas, pero fue inútil ya que su oponente lo golpeó primero  
>Kalm: termínalo con vendaval<br>Ash: utiliza todo tu poder, ahora estallido -emocionado por la batalla

El ataque de typhlosion traspasó el vendaval causándole a noivern severos daños

Kalm: usa pulso dragón  
>Ash: eso no funcionara, utiliza de nuevo estallido<p>

Esta vez el ataque de typhlosion no superó al pulso dragón dejándolo fuera de combate. Mientras que en las gradas

Bonny: si si sí si!, esta batalla se pone cada vez más interesante, de seguro Ash podrá salir victorioso -eufórica  
>Clemont: aún no cantes victoria Bonny, quien sabe lo que Kalm pueda tener bajo la manga<br>Bonny: no digas eso hermano, Ash será el ganador, no es así Serena?  
>Serena: así es, no tengo ninguna duda, Ash será el ganador de este combate y de la Liga<p>

Kalm: bien Ash, debo admitir que has dado una buena batalla  
>Ash: lo mismo digo, has sido uno de mis rivales más difícil, pero aún así no voy a perder<br>Kalm: eso ya lo veremos  
>Ash: ahora glalie yo te elijo, usa rayo de hielo<br>Kalm: no lo permitiré, noivern vuela y utiliza golpe aéreo

Noivern pudo acertar el golpe aéreo con éxito debilitando un poco a glalie

Ash: vamos, utiliza ventisca  
>Kalm: usa ráfaga de viento<p>

Ambos ataques estaban parejos, no se podía predecir quien iba a ganar, mientras en las gradas una Serena preocupada por la batalla le empezaban a entrar angustia por su amigo pelinegro

Ash: no te rindas, usa frío polar  
>Kalm: contraataca con pulso dragón<p>

Ambos ataques volvieron a chocar, pero esta vez el frío polar logró ganar terreno y así dejar a noirvern debilitado

Kalm: noivern regresa, te toca, sal tyrantrum -y salió un enorme dinosaurio con una mirada de acabar a cualquiera  
>Ash: vaya que tienes un pokemon grande, pero eso no me intimida para nada, glalie usa rayo de hielo<br>Kalm: utiliza pedrada para contrarrestarlo  
>Ash: usa cabezazo<br>Kalm: ahora pulso dragón

Y el ataque de tyrantrum chocó contra glalie dejándolo debilitado

Ash: bien hecho glalie te mereces un buen descanso, ahora, hawlucha tu turno, usa golpe karate  
>Kalm: eso no funcionará, usa garra dragón<p>

Los ataques chocaron, ninguno de ellos cedió ni un sólo paso, se podía presenciar que esa batalla era muy buena

Ash: usa patada salto alto  
>Kalm: pedrada -dándole de lleno a hawlucha<br>Ash: no, hawlucha yo sé que puedes seguir -su pokemon daba indicios de seguir- ese es el espíritu utiliza plancha voladora  
>Kalm: sigues con esos trucos baratos, utiliza pulso dragón -impacto a hawlucha pero aún seguía con ganas de batallar<br>Ash: lo resistes bien hawlucha, golpe karate  
>Kalm: de nuevo con eso, pedrada<p>

Esta vez hawlucha ya no pudo resistir así que lo dejaron fuera de combate

Clemont: ahora están con dos pokemons cada uno, cualquiera podría ganar  
>Bonny: por supuesto que no hermano, Ash será el vencedor<br>Serena: así es, él ha salido de peores situaciones, estoy segura que puede tener las cosas a su favor

Ash: Staraptor, necesito tu ayuda de nuevo  
>Kalm: pedrada<br>Ash: utiliza ataque rápido para esquivar

Staraptor con su gran velocidad esquivaba cada una de las piedras que se dirigían había él

Ash: utiliza ave brava  
>Kalm: garra dragón -después del ataque staraptor fue quien sufrió más daño- termínalo con tumba de rocas<br>Ash: staraptor, de nuevo ataque rápido para evitarlo

Pero esta vez no sucedió, la tumba de rocas acorraló a staraptor dejándolo sin fuerzas para luchar

Serena: noooo! -sumamente preocupada- no puede ser, sólo le queda un pokemon  
>Bonny: no puedo ver -escondiéndose en el pecho de su hermano- que va a pasar?<br>Clemont: no lo sé Bonny, pero conociendo a Ash seguro que puede revertir esta situación -serio  
>Serena: eso espero -juntando sus manos a modo de deseo<p>

Kalm: esperaba una batalla más entretenida, pero veo que no pude, esta será la última de batalla que tengas en Liga Kalos  
>Ash: no lo creo -con una sonrisa- sé que estoy en desventaja pero eso no significa que ya perdí, voy a ir con todo así que prepárate<br>Kalm: aquí estoy -abriendo sus brazos y confiado  
>Ash: ffffff -tomó aire- ahora dewott sal ahora<br>Kalm: ja -con burla- eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?, lo siento pero hasta aquí llegarás, tyrantrum utiliza pedrada  
>Ash: -con una sonrisa- no subestimes a mis pokemons, dewott utiliza concha afilada para cortar esas rocas<br>Kalm: que! -asombrado por lo que acaba de hacer- quizá te subestime, usa pulso dragón  
>Ash: no lo creo, esquívalo y usa acuajet<p>

El acuajet de dewott dió en el blanco dejando desconcertado a tyrantrum, era la oportunidad de acabar con aquel pokemon

Ash: termínalo con hidrobomba  
>Kalm: pulso dragón<p>

Ambos ataques se estrellaron, los pokemons demostraban su valor y fuerza en ese ataque, ninguno de los dos quería perder, pero por las batallas anteriores de tyrantrum lo dejaron algo cansado así que ya no pudo más y recibió de lleno la hidrobomba dejándolo sin fuerzas para continuar

Kalm: excelente tyrantrum, toma un descanso, Ash -llamando su atención- esta batalla quizá defina el destino de uno de nosotros, no pienso perder así que prepárate  
>Ash: lo mismo te digo<br>Kalm: -con una mirada fría- sal, y apareció el pokemon inicial de Kalm, chesnaught  
>Ash: ten cuidado dewott<br>Kalm: usa misil aguja  
>Ash: repélelos con concha afilada<br>Kalm: no voy a caer de nuevo en lo mismo, usa bola de energía

Mientras dewott repelía los ataques de misil aguja recibió de lleno una bola de energía que lo arrojo con brusquedad hacia el piso

Serena: nooooo! Ash!  
>Clemont y Bonny sólo guardaban silencio<p>

Ash: levántate dewott, no te rindas, ahora continúa con hidrobomba  
>Kalm: sujétalo con látigo cepa<br>Ash: no dewott, libérate rápido  
>Kalm: es inútil, se terminó, chesnaught terminemos con esta batalla, usa planta feroz<p>

Del suelo salieron decenas de raíces gigantes que iban directo hacia dewott, lo golpearon de forma crítica y lo arrojaron al piso, el estadio se silenció

Serena: nooooooooo! Ash! No pudiste haber perdido! -empezaba a derramar lágrimas  
>Clemont: no es posible, parece que terminó -cabizbajo<br>Bonny: no hermano! -también derramando lágrimas por lo que acaba de ver

Kalm: lo siento Ash, pero aún te falta para estar a mi nivel  
>Referí: dewott ya no puede...<br>Ash: espere!  
>Referí: ahhhh? -viendo al campo de batalla<br>Ash: Kalm, fue una gran batalla, te lo agradezco  
>Kalm: ehhh? -confundido<br>Ash: toda esta pelea ha sido una de las mejores que he tenido y te lo agradezco, pero tengo que decirte algo  
>Kalm: que cosa? -aún confundido<br>Ash: yo seré el que se lleve la victoria  
>Kalm: como dices?! -sorprendido<p>

Y de pronto a dewott le envolvía una luz azulada que daba muestras de que estaba evolucionando para después mostrarse como un poderoso samurott

Kalm: pero como? estoy seguro de haber acabado con él  
>Ash: nunca des por terminado algo por adelantado<p>

El estadio cambió de un silencio total a gritos y aclamaciones por la sorprendente batalla que estaban presenciando

Bonny: vamos Ash! -gritándole- no te rindas, dale su merecido  
>Clemont: uffff -aliviado- parece que Ash logró resucitar, ahora debe ir por todo -más serio<br>Serena: no te rindas Ash, sé que puedes vencerlo, hazlo por mí -decía susurrando muy bajó y recobrando sus esperanzas

Kalm: esto no es posible -furioso- voy a terminar de una buena vez, chesnaught utiliza planta feroz una vez más  
>Ash: no lo creo, samurott usa concha afilada para cortar esas raíces<p>

Y tal como lo dijo, la concha afilada de samurott pudo cortar las raíces que se dirigían para atacarlo

Ash: rayo de hielo  
>Kalm: contraataca con bola de energía<p>

Se levantó una nube de polvo y eso lo aprovechó el pelinegro

Ash: samurott utiliza concha afilada mientras lo cubres con rayo de hielo -su pokemon empezaba a congelar las conchas afiladas que ahora parecían cuchillos de hielo- bien, concha afilada de hielo -ordenaba

El ataque de samurout impactó contra chesnaught dejándolo en estado crítico

Kalm: no puede ser -desesperado- sujétalo con látigo cepa  
>Ash: no lo permitiré, salta<br>Kalm: ahora es tu oportunidad chesnaught, utiliza bola de energía  
>Ash: se terminó Kalm, samurott rayo de hielo y luego acuajet<p>

Samurott lanzo primero un rayo de hielo seguido de acuajet, todo el público estaba sorprendido por las estrategia del pelinegro, estaba utilizando ataques combinados, ahora se disponía a atacar con un acuajet de hielo. Samurott esquivó la bola de energía e impactó a su oponente terminando con la batalla

Referí: chesnaught no puede continuar, el ganador es Samurott, lo que significa que la victoria es de Ash Ketchump de pueblo paleta

El público estallaba de la emoción, no se imaginaban aquel resultado, todos aclamaban a ambos entrenadores por la grandiosa batalla que dieron

Ash: lo hicimos samurott, eres el mejor! -mientras abrazaba a su pokemon  
>Kalm: como es posible esto, no pude haber perdido -resignado<br>Ash: oye Kalm -extendiéndole la mano- fue una gran batalla, gracias  
>Kalm: como sea -dándole la mano- la próxima vez te venceré<br>Ash: eso ya lo veremos -y fueron lo ultimo que dijeron antes de retirarse

Bonny: siiiiiiii! Ash ganó, yo sabía que iba a ganar-emocionada  
>Clemont: claro que sí, nos demostró que no importa la situación, siempre hay una solución para la victoria -también alegre<br>Serena: estuviste grandioso, te veías genial, diste lo mejor y ganaste, te lo mereces Ash muchas felicidades -decía a lo bajo

Presentador: y así concluye los encuentros de cuartos de final, ahora observen en nuestras pantallas los encuentros de las semifinales, aquí están!

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaración: Pokemon y su historia no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 7

**Sólo un paso más**

Presentador: y así concluye los encuentros de cuartos de final, ahora observen en nuestras pantallas los encuentros de las semifinales, aquí están!

Y en las pantallas se registraron los encuentros de mañana, Ash tuvo que ser paciente con Tobías, ya que no fue su oponente para semifinales esta vez, al contrario le toca enfrentarse con un entrenador que ha sido del mismo nivel que el suyo, se podría decir que ambos tienen ese toque impredecible que hace que la batalla entre en su máximo esplendor.

Dejando eso de lado, Ash fue a atender a sus pokemons para que recuperen su energía, después de ser atendidos les dio las gracias por el esfuerzo que hicieron para luego intercambiarlos con el equipo que lucharía mañana. Se dispuso a salir al campo de entrenamiento para estar listo en la batalla, pero fue detenido por el oponente al que había derrotado.

Kalm: no tienes ni un segundo para descansar, siempre tienes en mente las batallas, no es así? -tranquilo  
>Ash: por supuesto, mi sueño es ser maestro pokemon y no me rendiré hasta conseguirlo<br>Kalm: ya veo, tienes mucho apoyo por partes de tus amigos, seguro que eso te ayuda  
>Ash: así es, sin el apoyo de mis amigos y pokemons nunca habría logrado llegar hasta aquí, se los debo<br>Kalm: iré al grano Ash -serio- la única razón por la que decidí ser entrenador pokemon fue por Serena, pero cuando la vi feliz viajando a lado tuyo y tus amigos empecé a tener celos  
>Ash: celos?<br>Kalm: yo quería que Serena y yo viajáramos por todo Kalos en busca de nuestros sueños, ella ahora ha cumplido el suyo, de ser reina, mientras que yo, he fracasado  
>Ash: ... -sólo escuchaba<br>Kalm: tienes a una gran chica a lado tuyo, tienes que ser el campeón, sino, no te lo perdonaré, me habría gustado despedirme de ella pero no hay tiempo, sólo te pido una cosa, que cuides de ella, esta claro? -a modo de orden  
>Ash: ten por seguro que seré el campeón y por Serena, no te preocupes haré lo imposible por protegerla incluso daría mi vida por ella<br>Kalm: -sólo sonrió- bien Ash, nos veremos en otra ocasión, para entonces seré más fuerte, hasta la próxima  
>Ash: nos vemos Kalm, yo también seguiré entrenando para ser el mejor<p>

Y así ambos entrenadores se despidieron prometiendo que algún día volverán a batallar. Ash se dispuso nuevamente ir a entrenar, pero fue sorprendido por su amiga pelimiel que había estado escondida detrás de un arbusto.

Serena: Ash! -feliz  
>Ash: Serena! casi me matas del susto -recuperando el aliento- que hacías por allí?<br>Serena: Clemont, Bonny y yo estábamos buscándote para felicitarte  
>Ash: pues aquí estoy<br>Serena: Felicidades Ash! -abrazándolo- por un momento pensé que habías perdido, pero demostraste tus habilidades y fuiste el ganador  
>Ash: no es para tanto -rascándose la cabeza<br>Serena: claro que lo es, te prepararé algo especial para celebrarlo  
>Ash: enserio Serena!, muchas gracias<br>Serena: no, gracias a ti por demostrarme lo tanto que me quieres! -demasiada sonrojada  
>Ash: eh? -confundido- yo no recuerdo haberte dado algo Serena<br>Serena: si lo hiciste  
>Ash: que cosa? -con duda<br>Serena: escuché la conversación que tuviste con Kalm hace rato  
>Ash: a eso<br>Serena: todo lo que dijiste, fue verdad? -ilusionada  
>Ash: claro Serena, no dejaría que nada malo te pase, yo daría mi vida con tal de que estés a salvo -tranquilo<br>Serena: ay Ash! no sabes lo feliz que me haces por oírte decir eso -volviéndolo a abrazar- que tal sí salimos con los demás a pasear un rato -casi rogándole  
>Ash: lo siento Serena, pero esta vez no puedo, tengo que prepárame para la batalla de mañana<br>Serena: no puedes ni un momento? -triste  
>Ash: no te pongas así Serena, no me gusta verte así<br>Serena: pero tú no quieres ir  
>Ash: te prometo que iré contigo a cualquier lugar, pero después que termine la Liga Kalos, de acuerdo?<br>Serena: esta bien Ash!, bien te dejo para que entrenes tranquilo, suerte

Ash pasó toda la tarde entrenando y en la noche sus amigos celebraron con una cena especial y para finalizar un delicioso pastel horneado a manos de Serena.

Al día siguiente se efectuaban los encuentros de semifinales, ya había un finalista determinado, Tobías, sólo se esperaba al otro finalista que se daría en el encuentro entre Ash y Raúl. Ambos entrenadores estaban dando todo por parte suya pero en el trayecto Raúl había perdido a aggron, luxray, flygon y gyarados( mega-evolucionado) mientras que Ash había perdido a Krookodile, Seismitoad, Goodra y Snorlax. Ambos les quedaban 2 pokemons, la batalla se definiría pronto, mientras que en las gradas sus amigos daban aliento y apoyo a su amigo

Bonny: tu puedes Ash! demuéstrale quien es el mejor  
>Clemont: tranquila Bonny, Ash necesita pensar en su próximo movimiento, de seguro lo logrará<br>Serena: continúa así Ash! yo sé que puedes derrotarlo

Raúl: esta es una batalla excepcional , no había batallado así en mucho tiempo  
>Ash: yo también digo lo mismo, has sido de los rivales más difíciles que me ha tocado<br>Raúl: me halagas, pero aún así no me permitiré perder, te demostraré mi verdadero poder  
>Ash: eso espero<p>

Raúl: bien sceptile, vamos!  
>Ash: serperior, ayúdame!<br>Raúl: utiliza golpe aéreo  
>Ash: tormenta de hojas<p>

El ataque de sceptile golpeo primero a serperior, pero no fue suficiente

Ash: cola dragón  
>Sceptile: salta y usa balas semillas<p>

Sceptile seguía esquivando los ataques de serperior y a la vez causándole ligeros daños

Raúl: acércate y usa hoja afilada  
>Ash: atrápalo con tu cuerpo<br>Raúl: que!  
>Ash: ahora tóxico -y así enveneno a sceptile- lánzalo al piso<br>Raúl: sceptile te encuentras bien -su pokemon daba muestras de seguir- así me gusta, golpe aéreo  
>Ash: cola dragón<p>

Ambos ataques se estrellaron causando más daño a serperior, se notaba que estaba cansado pero con las intenciones de segur batallando

Raúl: ese serperior es fuerte, lo has entrenado bien  
>Ash: gracias, pero no nos daremos por vencidos<br>Raúl: lo sé, por eso voy a ir con todo -y saca una pulsera con una piedra- ahora sceptile megaevoluciona

Clemont: esto se ve mal, ahora Raúl tiene la ventaja  
>Bonny: hermano, no es posible -impactada<br>Serena: qué va a hacer Ash? estoy preocupada

Ash: woooao!, no sabía que tu sceptile podía megaevolucionar!  
>Raúl: ya lo vez, pero sigamos con nuestra batalla, ahora sceptile golpe aéreo<br>Ash: cola dragón para protegerte

Esta vez el golpe aéreo dejo muy débil a serperior que daba indicios de llegar a su límite

Ash: vamos serperior un último esfuerzo, usa rayo solar  
>Raúl: rayo solar sceptile<p>

Ambos pokemons cargaban el rayo solar, los dos dispararon al mismo tiempo y se estrellaron creando una onda muy poderosa, sceptile con su poder ganaba terreno, mientras que Ash sólo decía palabras de aliento a su pokemon y esté las escuchó y dio todo en ese último ataque. Se creó una explosión demasiado grande que incluso llegó hasta las afueras del estadio, al disiparse el humo se veía a sceptile muy lastimado y en estado crítico mientras que serperior no tenía fuerzas para continuar.

Ash: estoy orgulloso de ti serperior, mereces un buen descanso -tomando aire- todo depende de ti, infernape yo te elijo  
>Raúl: sceptile puedes continuar? -preguntaba a lo que su pokemon asintió- bien usa bala semilla<br>Ash: usa lanzallamas

Infernape con su gran habilidad y nivel lanzó un lanzallamas que ha simple vista parecía una llamarada, quemando todas las bala semilla dio directo a sceptile que lo dejó tirado en el piso deshaciéndose de la megaevolución

Raúl: hiciste lo mejor que pudiste sceptile, toma un descanso, metagross sal ahora  
>Ash: infernape esta será la última batalla, por favor da lo mejor de ti<br>Raúl: usa garra de metal  
>Ash: utiliza súper golpe<p>

Los ataques chocaron creando una variedad de chispas pero sin causar ningún daño

Raúl: hiperrayo  
>Ash: excava -eludiendo el hiperrayo- ahora lanzallamas<br>Raúl: resiste metagross -viendo a su pokemon recibir el lanzallamas de lleno- usa fuerza psíquica para atraparlo  
>Ash: infernape libérate rápido<br>Raúl: es inútil, ahora hiperrayo

El hiperrayo de metagross fue tan poderoso que habría acabado con cualquier pokemon, pero la fuerza de voluntad de infernape lo hizo seguir de pie, estaba llegando al límite de su fuerza lo que hizo activar su habilidad llamarada

Raúl: parece que esto terminará pronto  
>Ash: ya lo creo, infernape dejemos todo ahora, continúa con lanzallamas<br>Raúl: Nooo, metagross -recibió el ataque porque aún no se recuperaba del hiperrayo- veo que lo resiste bien, daremos todo garra metal  
>Ash: súper golpe<p>

Ambos ataques sacaron chispas, para después alejarse, el último ataque empezaría

Raúl: acabemos con esto, metagross usa giga impacto  
>Ash: no nos quedaremos atrás, infernape utiliza bombardeo<p>

Infernape y metagross cargaron sus ataques más poderosos para después impactarlos, se creó una gran tormenta y explosión, todo el público se levantó para ver el resultado, Serena se moría de la desesperación por saber el resultado.

Luego de unos segundos el humo se iba disipando, infernape y metagross se veían desafiantes el uno al otro, lo mismos hacían Ash y Raúl.

Clemont, Bonny y Serena también veían con expectativa el resultado en silencio al igual que todo el estadio.

Después de unos segundos más, ambos pokemons sólo sonrieron, metagross se quedo sin fuerzas para luchar dejando a infernape como ganador

Referí: metagross, no puede continuar, infernape es el ganador, la victoria es para Ash de pueblo paleta

El público aclamaba por ambos entrenadores, fue una batalla digna de una semifinal, los amigos de Ash también se veían alegres por la victoria de su amigo

Ash: eres el mejor infernape, lo logramos -abrazando a su pokemon  
>Raúl: me enorgulleces metagross, mereces un buen descanso -consolando a su pokemon<br>Ash: ha sido una buena batalla Raúl, gracias  
>Raúl: el crédito es para mis pokemons, ellos han hecho esto posible<br>Ash: si creo que tienes razón -alegre  
>Raúl: claro que la tengo -alegre<p>

Y así ambos entrenadores se despidieron con un apretón de manos honorable, dando un agradable momento

Presentador: y así concluyen los encuentros semifinales, la gran final se desarrollará el día de mañana entre los entrenadores Ash y Tobías! Los esperamos!

Como de costumbre Ash fue directo al centro pokemon a recuperar fuerzas para luego agradecer a sus pokemons por el esfuerzo y posteriormente cambiarlos para la batalla final

Antes de salir a entrenar para estar en forma, fue detenido por sus amigos para recibir una felicitación

Bonny: Ash! Ash! te luciste en esa batalla, eres el mejor -animada  
>Clemont: cada vez me dejas impresionado, siempre logras sacar ese aditamento para la victoria -feliz<br>Ash: gracias, chicos, pero mis pokemons son los que se merecen esos halagos  
>Clemont: me gusta tu actitud Ash, siempre tan modesto<br>Bonny: si si!, sólo te falta ganar la siguiente y serás el campeón

Ash pasó de una sonrisa a una expresión seria

Ash: hablando de eso, no creo poder ganar la final -serio  
>Todos: que?! -confundidos<br>Ash: mi rival de mañana, Tobías, ya lo enfrente en la Liga Sinnoh  
>Bonny: enserio, como fue?<br>Ash: perdí desastrosamente en las semifinales con él, no tuve oportunidades  
>Clemont: tan fuerte es?<br>Ash: si, sólo pude derrotar a dos de sus pokemons  
>Bonny: no bromees, ni que usara pokemons legendarios!<br>Ash: fue por ese motivo que perdí, todos sus pokemons son lengendarios  
>Todos: ehhhhh! -impresionados<br>Ash: esa es la situación no creo si puedo ganar

Su amiga pelimiel, Serena no soportó escuchar hablar así al pelinegro, así que tomó la palabra elevando un poco la voz

Serena: Ash! -mirándole fijamente- te felicito por llegar a la final, te lo mereces, pero oírte hablarte así no me deja tranquila, donde está el chico que nunca se rendía, que siempre confiaba y sabía que podía llevarse la victoria aún así esté en las peores situaciones -muy seria

Todos sus amigos se callaron, en especial Ash, pero después de reflexionar un poco, tomó la palabra

Ash: Serena -mirándola- gracias  
>Serena: sólo eso?<br>Ash: no, gracias por abrirme los ojos, gracias por confiar en mi y sobre todo gracias por ser mi amiga  
>Serena: no es nada Ash! nosotros te deseamos la mejor de las suertes mañana -más tranquila<br>Clemont: Serena tiene razón, confiamos en que te llevarás la victoria  
>Bonny: sé que puedes contra esos legendarios, nadie es mejor que ti en las batallas, vamos!<br>Ash: gracias chicos, no tengo permitido perder, sobre todo que sólo me falta, un paso más!

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

_Nota: A todos los lectores que han seguido mi historia desde el principio, se los agradezco de verdad, sin ustedes no tendría sentido escribir, hoy anuncio que este fic se está terminando, sólo faltan 2 capítulos más y llegará a su fin._

**Declaración: Pokemon y su historia no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 8

**Conclusión parte I**

No era una mañana cualquiera, llegó el momento para un chico pelinegro de nombre Ash de cumplir con su sueño, ser un maestro pokemon, este día tendrá que demostrar si esta listo o no para serlo.

Eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana y el pelinegro seguía dormido, estaba completamente tranquilo y no emocionado como lo hacía antes.

Sus amigos ya habían despertado, y lo esperaban abajo para desayunar, al verlo que no bajaba, fue Serena la encargada de ir a despertarlo.

Al llegar a la habitación la pelimiel veía sonrojada a su amado dormir tranquilamente, se le quedó observando un rato y después se le acercó con sumo cuidado

Serena: Ash despierta -con voz dulce y delicada  
>Ash: zzzzzz!<br>Serena: Ash! despierta -con voz un poco más fuerte  
>Ash: zzzzzzz!<br>Serena: se lo ve tan lindo -acercándose para plantarle un beso en la mejilla  
>Ash: zzzz, ahh? -empezando a despertarse<br>Serena: Ash despierta que el desayuno ya está listo -desviando la mirada  
>Ash: Serena, buenos días, dijiste desayuno, allá voy! -sale disparado<br>Serena: vaya que cuando se trata de comida siempre es así -con una gota en su cabeza

Al acabar el desayuno, Ash se alistó para su batalla que empezaría en 1 hora, al salir recogió a pikachu y sus demás pokemons para ir rumbo al estadio central donde acogería la gran final de la Liga Kalos.

Llegaron a la hora indicada, y en los pasillos sus amigos daban las últimas palabras de apoyo y de motivación para después retirarse a sus respectivos lugares, por pedido de Serena ambos se quedaron un rato más.

Serena: Ash, no sabes lo feliz que me siento al ver que te falta un poco para cumplir tu sueño  
>Ash: lo sé Serena, todo se los debo a ustedes y mis pokemons<br>Serena: prométeme que la próxima vez que te vea serás el campeón de Kalos  
>Ash: te lo prometo Serena<br>Serena: toma, esto es para que te acuerdes que siempre estaré junto a ti apoyándote y como sello de nuestra promesa

Serena se acercó a Ash y le plantó un cálido beso en la mejilla como sello de su promesa, al separarse Ash tomo a la pelimiel y también le plantó un beso en la mejilla

Ash: gracias Serena, nos veremos después -sale rumbo a su posición de batalla  
>Serena: Ash... -se quedó parada un momento para luego dirigirse junto con sus amigos a las gradas<p>

Presentador: Bienvenidos! hoy tendremos una batalla para la historia, la gran final de la Liga Kalos dará comienzo entre nuestros entrenadores Ash -mientras entraba al escenario y que fue aclamado por todo el estadio, en especial por su amiga de la infancia- y Tobías -del mismo modo que Ash, entró con aclamaciones y gritos-

Referí: la batalla será de 6 vs 6, podrán hacer sustituciones cuando lo deseen y la batalla terminará cuando todos los pokemons de un lado no puedan continuar. El sistema indicará quien tiene el primer movimiento -segundos después- el primero es Tobías, comiencen -todo el estadio estallaba ansioso por la gran final

Tobías: Ash! me alegro verte aquí, espero que hayas mejorado después de la última vez  
>Ash: por supuesto, esta vez seré yo el vencedor<br>Tobías: así me gusta, nadie hasta ahora me a dado una batalla tan emocionante como en esa entonces  
>Ash: esta será mejor, prepárate<br>Tobías: quiero que me demuestres cuanto has mejorado -sacando una pokebola  
>Ash: ya lo verás -también con una pokebola en la mano<p>

Mientras tanto en diferentes regiones, algunos amigos del pelinegro veían expectantes su televisor

Kanto

Delia: Vamos hijo! pelea! sé qué puedes quedar como campeón! -alentaba fuertemente  
>Oak: tranquila Delia, el muchacho dará lo mejor de sí, confió en que ganará el campeonato<br>Gary: ese Ash! ha crecido bastante como entrenador!  
>Tracey: ya lo creo, sólo míralo! está en la final de la Liga Kalos<p>

Hoenn

Norman: ese muchacho, ha logrado llegar a la final! aún recuerdo nuestra batalla -con nostalgia  
>Caroline: no hemos visto a Ash hace tiempo, espero le haya ido bien!<br>Max: espero que no se haya olvidado de nuestra promesa de pelear algún día -ilusionado  
>May: ahhh! -con nostalgia- aún recuerdo cuando viajábamos juntos! como me gustaría viajar otra vez con él -emocionada<br>Norman: hija, espero que mi yerno venga a visitarnos  
>May: PAPÁ! -sumamente roja<p>

Sinnoh

Johanna: como ha crecido Ash! espero que salga victorioso  
>Dawn: como me gustaría estar ahí en persona para apoyarlo<br>Johanna: lo extrañas verdad?  
>Dawn: esto ... mamá .. yo sólo -sonrojada y no articulando bien sus palabras<br>Johanna: hija, no me puedes ocultar nada, espero que traigas a mi yerno algún día para que me visite  
>Dawn: MAMÁ! -toda roja<p>

Regresando al Kalos

Tobías: sal -arrojando una pokebola liberando a darkrai  
>Ash: esperaste todo este tiempo para tu revancha, heracross yo te elijo<p>

Bonny: hermano, cuál es ese pokemon? -curiosa  
>Clemont: es un darkrai, un pokemon legendario de la región Sinnoh que causa pesadillas, parece que Ash no nos mentía<br>Serena: se ve escalofriante, como podrá Ash vencer a un pokemon legendario -preocupada  
>Clemont: ya lo veremos -serio<p>

Tobías: usa rayo de hielo  
>Ash: hiperrayo<p>

Ambos colisionaron dejando eso como un empate

Ash: golpe centrado  
>Tobías: pulso oscuro<br>Ash: elúdelo con un giro y sigue

Heracross hizo un pequeño giro, esquivando fácilmente la energía oscura y dando un golpe certero a darkrai

Tobías: usa abismo negro  
>Ash: elúdelo -pero fue inútil- usa sonámbulo -y uso megacuerno dando directo a su rival<br>Tobías: Darkrai, come sueños

El ataque de darkrai dejo muy débil a heracross, pero lo soportó y luego despertó

Tobías: Ash, se ve que has mejorado, casi nadie soporta el come sueños de mi darkrai, pero esta ronda será mía, darkrai rayo de hielo  
>Ash: gira y esquívalo -lo logra con éxito- bien hecho ahora demostremos nuestro poder -heracross asintió- heracross megaevoluciona<p>

Ash sacó una pulsera que tenía la piedra activadora y con la piedra que llevaba heracross se hizo posible la megaevolucion

Tobías: otros también intentaron eso, y fue el mismo resultado, cual puede ser la diferencia esta vez -confiado  
>Ash: que nosotros somos diferentes y te lo demostraremos, heracross megacuerno<br>Tobías: darkrai usa pulso oscuro

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero el poder aumentado de heracross debido a la megaevolucion dio un ataque crítico dejando a darkrai sin fuerzas para continuar

Tobías: es impresionante, nadie le ha ganado a mi darkrai en la primera ronda, esto se ve interesante -regresando a su pokemon  
>Ash: esta vez no pienso perder, me la he pasado entrenando duro para poder llevarme el título<br>Tobías: veamos que haces ahora, sal -liberando a latios  
>Ash: heracross, descansa un momento -regresando a su pokebola- greninja yo te elijo<p>

Tobías: usa resplandor  
>Ash: esquívalo con velocidad extrema y colócate detrás de él<br>Tobías: latios vuela  
>Ash: es inútil, greninja rayo de hielo<p>

Greninja atacó con un rayo de hielo causándole daños considerables además que congeló las puntas de las alas de latios volviéndolo más lento

Ash: golpe aéreo  
>Tobias: latios, gigaimpacto<p>

El gigaimpacto anuló el golpe aéreo y golpeó fuertemente a greninja, pero aún conservaba sus fuerzas para continuar.

Tobías: usa carga dragón  
>Ash: atácalo con hidrobomba<p>

Ambos ataques se impactaron pero la carga dragón de latios fue más poderosa llevando consigo a greninja que sufrió gran daño

Ash: te encuentras bien -preocupado y viendo que su pokemon tenía intenciones de seguir- usa shuriken de agua  
>Tobías: resplandor<p>

Ambos ataques sólo dejaron como resultado una explosión ligera, Ash empezaba a tener dudas, los ataques de greninja a excepción del rayo de hielo no causaban mucho daño a latios, pero después se le ocurrió algo

Tobías: acabemos latios, resplandor  
>Ash: shuriken de agua<p>

Volvió a aparecer esa cortina de humo, la cual el pelinegro aprovechó

Ash: forma shurikens gigantes de agua mientras los congelas

Greninja obedeció, formó dos shurikens gigantes de hielo, una para cada brazo, estaba listo para atacar, pero Tobías viendo esas intenciones tomó precauciones

Tobías: vuela y usa pantalla de luz  
>Ash: salta y usa velocidad extrema -saltó muy alto con ayuda de su velocidad- ahora arroja los shurikens<br>Tobías: no lo permitiré, resplandor

Solo un shuriken de hielo fue destruido con el resplandor de latios, mientras que el otro, por la velocidad que había adquirido, golpeó directamente en el cuerpo de latios, pero debido a que usó pantalla de luz, sólo recibió la mitad del daño

Tobías: latios, gigaimpacto  
>Ash: elúdelo con velocidad extrema<p>

El gigaimpacto rozó apenas un brazo de greninja, pero fue lo suficientemente poderoso para lastimarlo y dejarlo inhabilitado su brazo izquierdo, también la pantalla de luz había dejado de funcionar

Ash: greninja, no te rindas, forma otro shuriken de hielo  
>Tobías: no va a funcionar, resplandor<br>Ash: colócate detrás con velocidad extrema -lo hizo en cuestión de segundos esquivando el resplandor- ahora golpéalo con shuriken de hielo

Con un sólo brazo a su disposición, greninja golpeó fuertemente a latios dejándolo fuera de combate

Tobías: latios, regresa -serio- Ash, nadie a hecho lo que tu, nunca nadie a vencido a dos de mis pokemons seguidos, te felicito  
>Ash: aún es temprano para eso, primero debo ganar<br>Tobías: así es como se habla, tu turno -arrojando una pokebola liberando a un suicune

Bonny: ese tipo si que da miedo, además siempre saca un legendario  
>Clemont: veo que tiene buenos pokemons, me preguntó donde los habrá atrapado -intrigado<br>Serena: no lo sé, pero lo que sí se es que Ash los está venciendo uno por uno, a este paso logrará ser el campeón -ilusionada  
>Bonny: yo también digo lo mismo, Ash será el campeón<p>

Ash: vaya un suicune, greninja regresa, sceptile yo te elijo  
>Tobías: usa rayo aurora<br>Ash: salta y usa ataque rápido  
>Tobías: esquívalo<br>Ash: eh, no puede ser, fue muy rápido

Sceptile apenas pudo rozar a suicune, no cabía duda que el pokemon legendario tenía la misma velocidad

Ash: no nos rendiremos, usa hoja afilada  
>Tobías: no pasará, usa viento helado<br>Ash: sigue sceptile, atraviesa con la hoja afilada  
>Tobías: que! -sorprendido<p>

Sceptile con una gran determinación, usó la hoja afilada cortando paso a través del viento helado dando un golpe certero a suicune que lo dejó aturdido

Tobías: sigue suicune, usa chorro de agua y dispara hacia arriba  
>Ash: como? -confundido<p>

Suicune formaba una esfera de agua y la lanzó hacia el cielo con una gran fuerza, no se la alcanzó a ver el límite

Tobías: ahora rayo aurora en el campo  
>Ash: no puede ser, sceptile salta y usa tormenta de hojas<br>Tobías: has giros para atacarlo

Suicune con un potente rayo aurora, cubrió todo el campo con hielo y también el rayo alcanzó hasta el cielo golpeando a sceptile y logrando su cometido principal

Sceptile cayó bruscamente inmovilizado un momento, al mismo tiempo iba bajando a una velocidad endemoniada el chorro de agua que estaba congelado, el chorro de agua dio un golpe crítico a sceptile

Ash: Nooo sceptile! , tu puedes, levántate  
>Tobías: tu sceptile es muy fuerte -viéndolo ponerse de pie- pero esta batalla la ganaré<br>Ash: sceptile, levántate

Sceptile se levantó cansado y estaba envuelto en un aura verde, espesura la habilidad de sceptile estaba activada

Ash: sceptile, vamos con todo de acuerdo? -el pokemon asintió- ahora sceptile megaevoluciona

Sceptile se cubrió de una luz azulada para luego mostrase como megasceptile, estaba listo para su revancha

Tobías: otra vez con eso, no va a funcionar, suicune frío polar  
>Ash: ataque rápido<br>Tobías: es muy veloz, pero no me va a detener, suicune usa chorro de agua  
>Ash: sceptile esquívalo y carga rayo solar<p>

Sceptile esquivaba los chorros de agua de suicune y a la vez estaba cargando el rayo solar, después de unos ataques fallidos de suicune, sceptile tenía listo el rayo solar

Ash: ahora sceptile  
>Tobías: no lo permitiré, suicune frío polar<p>

Ambos ataques se estrellaron, creando una onda muy fría y poderosa, estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo, pero sceptile con su nuevo poder y además de tener activado espesura, logró ganar ese encuentro con un potente rayo solar

Tobías: regresa -serio- me has dejado sin palabras, has logrado vencer a mis primeros 3 pokemon, nadie a logrado tal hazaña a excepción de Cynthia, ahora vendrá la verdadera batalla  
>Ash: como? -confundido- como que viene la verdadera batalla?<br>Tobías: ya lo verás, sal-arrojando a su pokemon

Clemont: vaya que Ash, se las ha ingeniado para salir con la victoria  
>Bonny: no importa cuantos legendarios saque, Ash los vencerá a todos -sonriente<br>Serena: Así es, nadie ni nada lo alejará de su sueño que está a punto de cumplirlo -determinada- Tobías y Ash están en un encuentro épico, con Ash a la cabeza y sin ningún pokemon debilitado podrá hacerse con el título -con ilusión y confianza

Ash: no puede ser como capturaste a ese pokemon?  
>Tobías: eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es esta batalla<br>Ash: tu eres el indicado, sal

Ambos entrenadores sacaron dos poderosos pokemon, uno legendario y otro con una megapiedra, todo el público estaba expectante de lo que vendría, sin duda tendrá un final de infarto que nadie olvidará.

Continuará


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaración: Pokemon y su historia no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 9

**Conclusión parte II**

Tobías: sal -arrojando una pokebola  
>Ash: tu eres el indicado, yo te elijo<p>

Ash liberó a su poderoso garchomp mientras que Tobías liberó a un dragón negro con electricidad, se trataba de Zekrom

Bonny: ese pokemon me da miedo hermano -escondiéndose detrás  
>Clemont: no temas Bonny, aunque me es imposible creer que ese sujeto haya capturado a Zekrom, además cuando el gabite de Ash evolucionó? -con dudas<br>Serena: esto será difícil para él, pero confío que ganará esta, miren el cuello de garchomp, es una megapiedra  
>Clemont: vaya, de donde habrá sacado eso -dudoso<br>Bonny: vamos, vamos! -gritando  
>Tobías: quizá los ataques eléctricos de zekrom no le hagan efecto a tu garchomp, pero no por eso significa que vas a ganar<br>Ash: eso ya lo veremos  
>Tobías: veremos, Zekrom utiliza metéoro dragón<br>Ash: excava

Los meteoros caían en el piso, pero no hicieron efecto a garchomp que se escondió debajo de la tierra para luego golpear a Zekrom

Ash: pulso dragón  
>Tobías: regrésalo con cola dragón<br>Ash: como puede ser posible

Zekrom con su cola devolvió sin problemas el pulso dragón de garchomp que lo recibió en el centro de su cuerpo arrojándolo bruscamente hacia el piso

Ash: garchomp, excava  
>Tobías: usa trueno en el campo de batalla<p>

El trueno de Zekrom alzó varias rocas que se dirigían hacia garchomp, destruyó gran parte del campo elevando a garchomp por el aire, pero sorprendentemente sin daño alguno.

Ash: usa pulso dragón

Garchomp desde el aire lanzó un potente pulso dragón que dio directo a Zekrom, para su sorpresa, no le hizo mucho efecto

Ash: pero si no le hizo casi nada, como pudo resistirlo si es de tipo dragón  
>Tobías: no te descuides, usa cola dragón de nuevo<br>Ash: excava

Garchomp se escondió en la tierra, pero para su mala suerte Zekrom golpeó el suelo sacando a garchomp de las profundidades

Ash: pulso dragón  
>Tobías: metéoro dragón<p>

Otra vez el pulso dragón dió directo a Zekrom causándole un daño mayor, mientras que Zekrom lanzó al cielo una esfera anaranjada de la cual cayeron decenas de meteoritos que impactaron a garchomp

Serena: como es posible que Ash esté en desventaja, si su oponente sólo puede usar dos ataques  
>Clemont: eso no es del todo cierto, aunque Zekrom sólo pueda usar sus ataques tipo dragón para dañar a garchomp, también puede usar sus ataques tipo eléctricos a su favor como lo hizo antes con el campo<br>Bonny: Ash, podrá vencerlo hermano?  
>Clemont: no lo sé, están muy parejos<br>Serena: vamos Ash, me lo prometiste -con voz baja

Ash: veo que no podré ganar así, garchomp -llamándolo a lo que el movió su cabeza con afirmación- megaevoluciona

Garchomp evoluciono, ahora estaba preparado para combatir

Tobías: Zekrom, metéoro dragón  
>Ash: vuela y contrarréstalo con pulso dragón<p>

Ambos ataques sólo chocaron creando una nube de humo

Tobías: prepárate para usar cola dragón  
>Ash: no lo permitiré, utiliza tierra viva<p>

A la velocidad que iba bajando garchomp fue suficiente para quitar la cola de Zekrom y golpear a la tierra creando aberturas de las cuales salían fuego y rocas que golpearon a Zekrom dejándolo débil

Tobías: no te dejes vencer, de nuevo metéoro dragón  
>Ash: vuela y usa de nuevo pulso dragón<p>

Como antes, los ataques sólo levantaron una cortina de humo

Tobías: no voy a caer en el mismo truco de nuevo, Zekrom utiliza ataque fulgor y lleva a garchomp al cielo, luego golpéalo con cola dragón  
>Ash: como?<p>

Zekrom tomó vuelo envuelto de un brillo amarillo y llevó a garchomp a una altura muy alta para luego golpearlo con su cola. Garchomp bajaba a toda velocidad muy lastimado, se impactó fuertemente contra el suelo, pero sorprendentemente se puso apenas de pie, aún seguía con las intenciones de batallar

Ash: utiliza meteoro dragón  
>Tobías: has lo mismo<p>

Ambos pokemons lanzaron sus ataques al cielo, ambos sé chocaron y de ahí caían cientos de meteoros que impactaron tanto a garchomp como a Zekrom muy fuerte, luego de todo ese caos ambos seguían de pie

Ash: garchomp daremos todo en este ataque, tierra viva!  
>Tobías: vuela!<p>

Garchomp con toda su fuerza de voluntad golpeó el piso, se abrieron grietas de las cuales salían fuego con rocas y aunque Zekrom volaba a una altura considerable, la tierra viva logró impactar y después cayó al suelo inconsiente

Tobías: Zekrom regresa, ahora tu turno -lanzando una pokebola  
>Ash: bien hecho garchomp, toma un descanso -regresando a su pokemon-pero como! -mirando al pokemon de su controncante<p>

Bonny: hermano, cuál es ese pokemon?  
>Clemont: esto sí que es sorprendente, ese es un mewtwo, un pokemon que fue clonado a base del ADN de mew<br>Serena: es cierto eso? un pokemon clonado?  
>Clemont: así es, no se cómo pudo conseguirlo<br>Serena: Ash... -preocupada

Ash: mewtwo! se pone cada vez difícil pero aún así no me daré por vencido, charizard yo te elijo  
>Tobías: mewtwo, usa psico-corte<br>Ash: evítalo con lanzallamas  
>Tobías: fuerza psíquica y luego psico-corte<br>Ash: no charizard!  
>Tobías: usa aura esfera<br>Ash: charizard vuela

Charizard logró volar al último segundo esquivando la aura esfera

Tobías: usa aura esfera de nuevo  
>Ash: usa garra dragón y regrésala<p>

Mewtwo recibió su mismo ataque, pero no fue tan efectivo por ser un ataque del tipo pelea, pero aún así el pelinegro tenía las intenciones de ganar intactas

Ash: uso lanzallamas  
>Tobías: psico-corte<p>

Ambos entrenadores daban ataques a diestra y siniestra, los pokemons sólo acataban las órdenes, algunas veces esquivaban, otras devolvían el ataque y otras lo recibían de lleno

Bonny: hermano, el charizard de Ash es muy poderoso, le hace frente a mewtwo -sorprendida  
>Clemont: tienes razón, ese charizard está a un nivel muy alto, por eso es tan resistente<br>Bonny: me pregunto porque Ash no lo trajo durante su viaje en Kalos?  
>Clemont: eso no importa ahora, debemos apoyar a Ash para que le gane<br>Serena: tu puedes Ash! Vamos!

Ash: vaya que mewtwo es muy fuerte, no creo poder ganarle así, charizard que te parece llegar al siguiente nivel -charizard asintió- bien, ahora charizard megaevoluciona

Y charizard se envolvió de una luz azulada, estaba evolucionando, al salir se pudo ver que era más grande y con alas puntiagudas, había evolucionado a megacharizard Y

Tobías: tu no eres el único que tiene esos trucos, mewtwo -el pokemon se alistó- megaevoluciona

Mewtwo se envolvió de una luz azulada, estaba evolucionando, su cuerpo se hizo más pequeño y su cabeza creció un poco, había evolucionado a megamewtwo Y.

El público no lo podía creer, además de presenciar a varios pokemons legendarios, también pudieron presenciar la megaevolución de uno, no cabía duda de que era la mejor batalla que han visto en sus vidas.

Clemont: para Ash, las cosas no podían empeorar, ahora tiene que lidiar con un pokemon legendario megaevolucionado  
>Bonny: pero hermano, Ash también tiene un pokemon megaevolucionado, no deben estar al mismo nivel?<br>Clemont: eso espero Bonny  
>Serena: no te rindas Ash -suplicando<p>

Ash: ...-en silencio pero con una sonrisa  
>Tobías: porque la sonrisa?<br>Ash: no puedo esperar el resultado, es la mejor batalla de mi vida  
>Tobías: entonces ven, mewtwo usa aura esfera<br>Ash: garra dragón y devuélvela

Mewtwo recibió el golpe pero no le hizo mucho efecto  
>Tobías: usa psico-corte<br>Ash: esta vez no, charizard anillo ígneo

Charizard golpeó el piso de donde salieron inmensas llamaradas que desvanecieron el psico-corte y golpearon de gravedad a mewtwo

Tobías: levántate y usa fuerza psíquica  
>Ash: vuela lo más alto que puedas<br>Tobías: síguelo

Mewtwo siguió a charizard por los aires, pero no se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de él

Tobías: mewtwo, atrás de ti  
>Ash: rápido garra dragón -lo golpeó dejándolo aturdido- agárralo y usa movimiento sísmico<p>

Charizard agarró a un aturdido mewtwo, lo hizo girar 360 grados muchas veces y lo impactó contra el suelo muy fuerte.

Mewtwo volvió a ponerse de pie, pero en un momento improvisto cayó de nuevo desasiéndose de la megaevolución

Ash: lo lograste charizard, bien hecho, toma un descanso -regresándolo a su pokebola

Todo el público aclamaba a Ash, había logrado derrotar a 5 pokemons legendarios seguidos, nadie a podido lograr tal hazaña, ni siquiera los campeones de las diferentes regiones, estaba demostrando que él merecía ser el campeón.

Serena: Ash! tu puedes, sólo uno más! -bien emocionada  
>Bonny: no te rindas, demuestra que eres el mejor -animándole<br>Clemont: has demostrado que puedes con cualquiera, tu puedes! -gritándole

El público también daba apoyo al pelinegro, él se merecía sin duda ser el campeón, pero su suerte cambiara bruscamente, Tobías guardó lo mejor para el final

Tobías: bien Ash, me has dejado impresionado, nunca nadie ha logrado a llegar a estas instancias, pero descuida, te reservé lo mejor para el final  
>Ash: estoy listo, ven yá!<br>Tobías: veamos que puedes hacer frente a esto, sal -confiado

Todo el público vió con decepción el último pokemon de Tobías, era un insulto hacia ellos después de haber batallado con legendarios, sólo lo abucheaban y hasta algunos lo insultaban.

Bonny: jajajajaja, Ash ya tiene el campeonato asegurado -riéndose  
>Serena: jajaja yo digo lo mismo, que va hacer con eso mientras a Ash le queda todo su equipo -feliz<br>Clemont: no lo sé chicas, algo anda mal, no me creo que eso sea su pokemon más fuerte -serio

Ash: ehh? un ditto? ese es tu pokemon más fuerte?  
>Tobías: así es, ahora mismo te lo demostraré, ditto ya sabes que hacer!<p>

Ditto empezó a transformarse, poco a poco empezaba a tomar figura de un pokemon muy raro, al terminar de transformarse se vio a alguien que nadie podía creer, ditto se había transformado en el dios pokemon arceus

El público paro de abuchear, todos se quedaron perplejos al ver a semejante pokemon, una deidad que sólo los privilegiados lograban ver, sólo se quedaron en silencio y se sentaron a presenciar la batalla definitiva

Bonny: ... -impactada  
>Serena: ... -impactada<br>Clemont: se los dije, ahora Ash la tendrá difícil, como va a luchar contra un dios -serio

Ash: woooa! es arceus, me arrepiento decir que ditto era tu mejor pokemon  
>Tobías: no te disculpes, mejor pelea<br>Ash: -con una sonrisa- voy a ganarle a ese dios aunque sea lo último que haga  
>Tobías: ya lo veremos<br>Ash: heracross, necesito tu ayuda de nuevo  
>Tobías: arceus hiperrayo<br>Ash: gira y esquívalo -logrando su cometido- ahora megaevoluciona  
>Tobías: eso ya no te será útil, arceus gigaimpacto<br>Ash: megacuerno

Arceus dió un golpe directo a heracross, el ditto de Tobías tenía un nivel muy elevado, heracross no pudo hacer nada y cayó al suelo desaciéndose de la megaevolución

Ash: heracross, lo hiciste bien regresa -sacando otra pokebola- greninja yo te elijo

Greninja salió con ganas de luchar, sin embargo no podía usar su brazo izquierdo debido a la batalla que tuvo con latios

Ash: shuriken de hielo  
>Tobías: hiperrayo<br>Ash: elúdelo con velocidad extrema y ponte detrás de él -ordenó- ahora golpéalo

El shuriken de hielo dio directo a arceus, pero no le afectó mucho

Ash: hidrobomba  
>Tobías: eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, arceus sentencia<p>

Arceus ejecutó su ataque y dejó a greninja debilitado en el piso

El público empezó de nuevo a animarse, las cosas cambiaron en cuestión de segundos, se preguntaban quién sería el vencedor

Bonny: hermano, Ash va a perder -asustada  
>Clemont: no digas esas cosas Bonny, seguro Ash sabe que hacer<br>Serena: como lo va a lograr -preocupada

Ash: greninja regresa, ahora sceptile sal -sacó a su pokemon- megaevoluciona  
>Tobías: ya te dije que eso no va a funcionar, arceus usa gigaimpacto<br>Ash: esquívalo con ataque rápido, ahora tormenta de hojas -dándole de lleno, pero poco efectivo  
>Tobías: hiperrayo<br>Ash: sigue esquivando con ataque rápido

Arceus lanzaba hiperrayos y sceptile sólo los esquivaba, pero ya estaba muy cansado por su batalla contra suicune, y en un descuido recibió el hiperrayo dejándolo tirado en el piso y desaciéndose de la megaevolución

Ash poco a poco iba perdiendo sus esperanzas, las batallas anteriores sólo habían sido un juego para Tobías, se estaba desesperando

Ash: sceptile regresa, garchomp yo te elijo -enviándolo al campo- megaevoluciona  
>Tobías: gigaimpacto<br>Ash: excava y luego meteoro dragón -dando un ataque directo  
>Tobías: hiperrayo<br>Ash: salta y usa tierra viva -también dando un ataque directo  
>Tobías: termínalo con sentencia<br>Ash: excava de nuevo y usa pulso dragón

Esta vez garchomp no pudo escapar, la sentencia de arceus lo dejo fuera de combate antes de que excavara, sin embargo, por el gran esfuerzo de garchomp logró lastimar a arceus

Ash: lo hiciste de maravilla, ahora descansa, charizard, sal, megaevoluciona -logrando la evolución- usa lanzallamas  
>Tobías: hiperrayo<p>

El hiperrayo traspasó el lanzallamas y dio a charizard un golpe crítico

Ash: elévate  
>Tobías: síguelo y usa gigaimpacto<br>Ash: has un giro y agárralo -lo logra agarrar- ahora movimiento sísmico

Charizard golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a arceus, y esté ya daba señales de caer, pero aún seguía de pie

Tobías: recuperación  
>Ash: noooo! rápido charizard usa anillo ígneo<p>

Pero fue inútil, arceus ya se había recuperado y logró esquivar el anillo ígneo

Clemont: no puede ser, después de que logró hacerle un daño considerable y perdiendo la mayoría de su equipo, se recuperó como si nada  
>Bonny: es injusto hermano, Ash ya tenía la victoria en las manos -triste<br>Serena ... - se mantenía callada con unas cuantas lágrimas que se formaban en sus orbes celestes

Ash: vamos charizard demos lo mejor, usa lanzallamas  
>Tobías: hiperrayo<p>

Como antes, el hiperrayo de arceus traspasó el poderoso lanzallamas que impactó a charizard y lo dejó sin la megaevolucion

El estadio se silenció nuevamente, no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, Ash tenía la victoria asegurada y se le estaba escapando de las manos, era algo increíble de creer, pero era cierto

En una parte del estadio se podía ver a una Bonny triste, a un Clemont callado y serio y a una Serena que lo miraba fijamente a punto de llorar

Ash: charizard regresa -desanimado- huummmm -se encogió de hombros  
>Presentador: esta será la última batalla, quién ganará el encuentro y será el campeón de Kalos! -anunciaba-<p>

El público sólo se quedo callado expectante de la última pelea de esta liga

Para Ash, se estaba acabando el mundo, no sabía que hacer, prácticamente ya tenía ganada la pelea, pero de alguna forma la dejó ir, pero su mejor amigo, pikachu, lo llamaba y le daba ánimos para seguir

Ash: gracias pikachu -acariciándolo- no se qué haría si no existieras, vamos confió en ti -dando vuelta a su gorra- pikachu yo te elijo -con un poco más de ánimos  
>Tobías: arceus usa gigaimpacto<br>Ash: esquívalo con ataque rápido y usa impactrueno

Pikachu dio un poderoso impactrueno que dejó a arceus un poco aturdido

Ash: así se hace, de nuevo impactrueno -dando otro golpe duro  
>Tobías: usa hiperrayo<br>Ash: esquívalo y de nuevo usa impactrueno - dando otro ataque directo  
>Tobías: recupérate<p>

Bonny: no, no, esto es injusto, si le hace daño el sólo usa recuperación y está como si nada, es muy injusto -enojada  
>Clemont: lo sé Bonny, pero todo es legal, esta permitido, espero que Ash pueda encontrar la solución para esto<br>Serena: vamos Ash, no rompas tu promesa, gana, hazlo por mi -decía en sus pensamientos

Ceniza: pikachu electrobola  
>Tobías: Arceus hiperrayo<p>

La electrobola era muy grande, sin duda estaba al nivel que el hiperrayo, al chocar ambos ataques se formó una gran cortina de humo y ninguno de los pokemon salió lastimado. Mientras que en el cielo se aproximaba una gran tormenta.

Tobías: gigaimpacto  
>Ash: salta y gira -esquivándolo- ahora cola de hierro -dando en la cabeza al dios pokemon- impactrueno -con otro golpe<br>Tobías: recupérate -calmado  
>Ash: agghhhh - molesto- "debo encontar una forma de vencerlo con un solo golpe, pero no sé" -perdiendo las esperanzas<br>Tobías: hiperrayo  
>Ash: electrobola<p>

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero esta vez el hiperrayo ganó terreno y dio a pikachu un golpe directo dejándolo casi noqueado, pero aún seguía de pie, mientras tanto empezó a caer una fuerte tormenta

Al público no le importó mojarse, sólo querían ver el resultado de esa batalla, ya no les importaba quien gane, ambos merecían llevarse el título

Bonny: no puedo seguir mirando hermano -escondiéndose detrás  
>Clemont: yo.. yo tampoco -cerrando los ojos<br>Serena: Ash... -decía mientras derramaba unas lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia

Ash: pikachu no! -cayendo de rodillas y siendo golpeado con unas cuantas rocas que había producido el hiperrayo  
>Tobías: fue una excelente batalla Ash, sin duda la mejor que he tenido, pero esto terminará ahora -calmado y serio<br>Ash: ... -sólo escuchaba

Ash estaba a punto de rendirse, pero una roca logró golpear su mejilla, el pelinegro se la tocó y recordó la promesa que le hizo a su amiga pelimiel. Volteo a mirar donde ellos estaban y observaba a Bonny y Clemont cerrados los ojos resignados y a Serena la vio derramando lágrimas.

Sin duda ver llorar a Serena fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Ash empezaba a recordar todos los momentos que vivió con ella, no la podía defraudar y menos romper su promesa.

El pelinegro se levantó determinado a ganar, vio a pikachu parado pero tembloroso y decidió usar su ataque más confiable

Tobías: se acabó, arceus sentencia

La sentencia de arceus golpeó a pikachu creando una explosión, pero al mismo tiempo un potente trueno cayó del cielo.

Todos pensaron que la pelea había terminado, Clemont y Bonny seguían callados sin respuesta alguna, mientras que Serena lloraba fuertemente mencionando en bajo el nombre de su amigo.

Al disiparse el humo, todo el público quedó perplejo, se veía a pikachu sin ningún daño y recargado, sin duda el trueno renovó su energía, ahora estaba listo para su último ataque

Tobías: no puede ser! rápido hiperrayo  
>Ash: esta vez no será así, pikachu da el mejor impactrueno que tengas!<p>

Ambos ataques se estrellaron, el hiperrayo de arceus era muy poderoso, sin embargo el impactrueno de pikachu estaba súper cargado, así que se deshizo del hiperrayo y dio a arceus el más fuerte de sus impactruenos.

Al terminar el ataque, se veía a ditto regresar a su forma normal, la batalla se había terminado, ahora en la región Kalos había un nuevo campeón

Referí: ditto ya no puede continuar, pikachu es el vencedor, los seis pokemons de Tobías han sido eliminados por lo tanto la victoria es para Ash de pueblo paleta

Presentador: El ganador de esta edición de la Liga Kalos es Ash Ketchump de pueblo paleta!  
>El público pasó del silencio total a un estallido ensordecedor, ahora presenciaban al nuevo campeón de Kalos, daban silbidos, aclamaciones y todo tipo de halagos al entrenador de Kanto<p>

Sus amigos también estallaban de felicidad, veían con satisfacción al pelinegro, había dado la mejor batalla de su vida

En casa del pelinegro, Delia, su mamá, estaba que no se aguantaba las ganas de gritar, veía a su hijo ganar el campeonato, estaba sumamente feliz por el logro de su hijo, todos los presentes ahí también celebraban

En Hoenn, su amiga castaña, May, gritaba emocionada también, quería estar allí para felicitarlo. Su papá y su hermano la molestaban con cosas de cuando es la boda y cuantos hijos tendrían, su mamá sólo reía, y la castaña se sonrojaba enormemente por los comentarios.

En Sinnoh, Dawn estaba que movía sus pompones, para esa batalla se había vestido de porrista, aunque su amigo no la veía, ella tenía esa intención como lo hacía cuando viajaban. Su mamá la molestaba también con cosas de cuantos nietos le daría, la peliazul se ponía roja por los comentarios de su mamá

Regresando al Kalos

Bonny: si si sí si sí si sí si sí! Jajajajajajajajaj! Ash es el mejor - reía muy feliz  
>Clemont: felicidades Ash, no tengo más palabras para decirte, me has dejado impresionado<br>Bonny: oye hermano, y Serena? -viendo el asiento vacío de su compañera  
>Clemont: ehh! estaba aquí hace un momento, a donde pudo ir?<p>

Tobías regresaba a su ditto, mientras que Ash se acercó a pikachu para abrazarlo y felicitarlo por el gran trabajo que hizo

Tobías: Ash, fue la mejor batalla de mi vida, muchas gracias -calmado  
>Ash: para mi también lo fue, gracias a ti<br>Tobías: -sólo sonrió y dio un apretón de manos al pelinegro el cual correspondió, después de eso se retiró y dejó sólo al nuevo campeón

Serena corría con anhelo por los interiores del estadio, buscaba el camino para llegar con su amado y en el último pasillo lo vio en el centro del estadio dejando a un lado a su pikachu, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo

Ash: lo logramos pikachu, te lo debo a ti y a los otros, me han ayudado a cumplir mi sueño, por fin puedo decir que esto concluyó

Continuará

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capítulo: Final<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaración: Pokemon y su historia no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 10

**Un nuevo sueño**

Ash: lo logramos pikachu, te lo debo a ti y a los otros, me han ayudado a cumplir mi sueño, por fin puedo decir que esto concluyó

Serena se acercaba muy rápidamente hacia el pelinegro al llegar le tocó el hombro para que se diera vuelta

Ash: -dándose la vuelta- Serena que ha... -fue sumamente sorprendido

Serena no se aguantó más, hizo lo que tanto anhelaba, la pelimiel rápidamente acercó sus delicados labios a los del pelinegro y los juntaron en un beso romántico, para ambos era su primer beso.

Serena se sentía en las nubes, no podía creer que estaba besando a Ash, sólo lo disfrutaba mientras su hermoso rostro se llenaba de un tinte rojo

Mientras que Ash aún no salía de su impresión, no sabía que estaba pasando, le agradaba que Serena esté en esa posición, aún sin saber que estaba pasando sólo le siguió la corriente mientras disfrutaba de aquel cálido beso

El público miró con ternura aquella escena, todos decían halagos a la pelimiel y al pelinegro darse un beso. Clemont y Bonny también veían aquella escena pero no estaban sorprendidos, mas bien se encontraban felices

Bonny: ya sé porque no estaba Serena -con una sonrisa  
>Clemont: no me digas -con sarcasmo- ya me lo imaginaba<br>Bonny: me siento feliz que ellos dos estén juntos hermano, que te parece  
>Clemont: yo los felicito, no había mejor momento que esté para presenciarlo<p>

Serena no quería que esto acabase, pero por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse. No duró ni 5 segundos en recuperarse y volvió a besar a Ash y este sólo le correspondió

Pasaron así unos segundos hasta que Serena estaba reaccionando, no debía que sus impulsos la dominen, así que se separó lentamente de Ash

Serena: Ash discul... -interrumpida

El pelinegro la interrumpió y plantó otro beso en los labios, ambos querían que nunca terminara, pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz del presentador

Presentador: favor al ganador Ash, presentarse en el podio para recibir su premio

Ash: Serena -separándose del beso- tengo que irme un momento, espérame  
>Serena: Ash -agitada- te esperaré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario<br>Ash: -sólo sonrió para alejarse a su coronación-

En Hoenn, una castaña se sentía muy triste por las acciones vistas en la TV. Sin duda a ella se le habían acabado sus ilusiones con el pelinegro, unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaron en sus mejillas, sus padres y su hermano sólo la consolaron

En Sinnoh, la peliazul también derramaba lágrimas por sus mejillas, ella también sintió el golpe anímico, no se podía contener, sus ilusiones con su amigo se habían terminado, su mamá sólo la consolaba

Regresando a Kalos

En la coronación, el presidente de la organización pokemon condecoró al pelinegro con un trofeo y un diploma que acreditaban el puesto de campeón, también dio sus respectivos reconocimientos a Tobías y Raúl que lograron el segundo y tercer puesto respectivamente

Después recibió agradecimientos del presidente y de la campeona de Kalos, Dianta, y la campeona de Sinnoh, Cynthia

Se retiró con halagos y aplausos de su coronación ahora había cumplido la promesa y su sueño de ser campeón, no podía estar más feliz, irradiaba de alegría y nadie lo podría arruinar

Al salir del estadio se dirigió al centro pokemon para renovar las fuerzas de sus amigos. Mientras se recuperaban llamó a Kanto a su mamá y al profesor Oak para darle la noticia

Después de tan agradables noticias recibió una felicitación muy agradable por parte de ambos, su mamá le dijo que llegase pronto, ya que le haría una gran fiesta por su logro

Ash prometió que llegarían tan pronto pudiera y que llevaría a alguien muy especial para él y que pronto conocerían, a lo que su mamá sólo asintió alegre porque ya lo había visto en el televisor.

Después de terminar con la llamada la enfermera Joy avisaba que sus pokemons ya estaban en forma de nuevo y este sólo los recogió e intentó salir, más no puedo porque fue atrapado por sus 3 amigos

Bonny: Ash! -abrazándolo- yo sabía que serias el campeón no lo dude ni un segundo, excepto las cinco o seis veces que estuviste a punto de perder

Todos con una gota en la cabeza

Clemont: te felicito amigo, siempre me has demostrado que se puede lograr lo imposible -dándole un apretón de manos  
>Ash: gracias chicos, se los debo a mis pokemons y a ustedes, no lo hubiera logrado si no tuviera su apoyo<br>Clemont y Bonny: no es nada! -humildemente  
>Ash: Serena, que haces escondida<p>

Serena desde que llegó estaba escondida detrás de Clemont y Bonny, no podía ver a Ash en la cara, no sabía como iba a reaccionar, así que optó por esconderse. Al verla así, Ash pidió a sus amigos que lo dejarán sólo con Serena a lo que ellos afirmaron y se alejaron del lugar dejándolos completamente solos

Ash: Serena... que te sucede -serio y calmado  
>Serena: bueno yo.. -un tanto alterada por la seriedad de Ash<br>Ash: si tu que? dime  
>Serena: esto yo ... -temblorosa<br>Ash: si?  
>Serena: yo te amo Ash Ketchump, desde que me ayudaste en aquel campamento me quedé profundamente enamorada de ti! -gritándole- y no sólo eso, también fueron tus actitudes y los momentos que me hiciste sentir feliz, nunca me dejaste sola y siempre me apoyaste, fueron esos los motivos por lo cual me enamoré de ti -cerrando sus orbes celestes- eso es lo que te quería decir antes de la competencia, pero cada vez me invadían las dudas y por temor a un rechazo no te lo dije, ahora ya no importa lo que me digas, estoy feliz de decírtelo.<p>

Serena se había liberado de un gran peso de encima, ya no lo podía ocultar, no había otra oportunidad, así que se arriesgó sin importar lo que el pelinegro opinara

Ash: Serena -calmado  
>Serena: ... -bajaba la cabeza, aún cerrando sus ojos esperando su respuesta<p>

Ash levantó lentamente la cabeza de Serena y le plantó un beso en sus delicados labios como lo hizo en el estadio, eso significaba que también la amaba

Serena no podía estar más feliz, la acción de Ash hacia ella era afirmativa, le había correspondido en su amor, esta vez si no quería separarse nunca de ese beso, pero otra vez por la falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse, pero después de 5 segundos volvieron a besarse

Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que Ash la separó delicadamente, y la tomó de sus hombros con cuidado para luego hablar

Ash: Serena, yo también te amo, no se qué haría si no te tuviera a mi lado, por eso tengo una pregunta que hacerte -mirándola fijamente a sus orbes celestes  
>Serena: si, cual es? -también lo veía fijamente con una ilusión y toda sonrojada por las acciones anteriores<br>Ash: Serena, te gustaría ser mi novia?

Serena sólo le plantó otro beso, con eso demostraba que su respuesta era sí, el pelinegro sólo correspondió el beso alegre

Serena: claro que sí Ash! jamás me separaré de ti! -dándole otro beso

Y así pasaron otros minutos, después fueron a buscar a sus amigos y le contaron de su relación. Ambos hermanos sólo felicitaron a la pareja felices, ellos ya lo veían venir.

Ash les contó sobre la fiesta que iba a organizar su mamá, Clemont agradeció a Ash por la invitación, pero lamentablemente tenía que rechazarla, debía regresar a su hogar y retomar el puesto como líder de gimnasio, su travesía por Kalos había terminado

Todos se pusieron algo tristes, su viaje había concluido, lo que les esperaban era una triste despedida.

Al día siguiente tomaron rumbo a ciudad Luminalia, al llegar Ash y Serena se despidieron de Clemont y Bonny

Ash: bueno amigos esto a sido todo, muchas gracias por acompañarme por mi travesía en Kalos, no tendré nunca como pagarles  
>Clemont: no te preocupes Ash, yo también te agradezco por acompañarte en este viaje, me has enseñado mucho y ahora estoy listo para mi siguiente reto<br>Bonny: yo .. yo .. yo no quiero que se vallan! -rompiendo en llanto- los extrañaré mucho amigos, siempre me harán falta -abrazando a la pareja  
>Ash: no llores Bonny, algún día nos volveremos a ver, y de seguro ya serás una entrenadora, te prometo que tendremos una batalla cuando lo seas -abrazándola<br>Bonny: enserio -calmándose un poco  
>Ash: así es, te lo prometo<br>Serena: yo te visitaré cuando pueda Bonny, recuerda esto, siempre seremos las mejores amigas  
>Bonny: bien -sólo dijo eso aún más calmada pero no puedo contenerse y lloró de nuevo contagiando a los demás<br>Ash: los extrañaré amigos -llorando  
>Clemont: yo también amigos, nunca olvidaré las aventuras que pasamos juntos -llorando<br>Serena: siempre seremos amigos, algún día nos volveremos a ver -llorando  
>Bonny: los extrañaré -llorando<p>

Todos se abrazaron prometiendo que algún día se volverían a ver.

A pocos minutos se dieron la última despedida mientras se alejaban por distintos caminos.

Ash y Serena iban primero a pueblo Boceto, debían darle la noticia a la mamá de Serena, llegaron al anochecer y ella los recibió con mucho cariño

Grace: Serena que alegría verte, has regresado -abrazando a su hija- y veo que has vuelto con mi yerno -abrazando a Ash  
>Serena: mamá! -roja y avergonzada<br>Grace: lo siento hija, me dejé llevar por la emoción  
>Ash: a señora, me asfixia -tratando de safarse<br>Grace: a, lo siento Ash! -liberándolo  
>Ash: no ay problema -recuperando la respiración- pero -entrelazando su mano con la de Serena- tenemos que decirle algo<br>Grace: a sí! -desafiante- qué es!  
>Ash: señora, vengo a manifestarle que su hija, Serena, y yo somos novios -decidido y firme<br>Serena: ...-sumamente roja  
>Grace: Serena eso es cierto! -seguía desafiante<br>Serena: sí mamá, es cierto -decidida- Ash y yo somos novios

Grace volvió a abrazar a la pareja, estaba feliz de que su hija haya regresado, de que haya cumplido con su sueño y de que regresara con su yerno

Grace: los felicito a ambos, tienen mi aprobación -abrazándolos más fuerte  
>Serena: gracias mamá<br>Ash: gracias señora  
>Grace: Ash, no me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja, mejor llámame por mi nombre -rompiendo con el abrazo<br>Ash: está bien Grace, eso creo  
>Grace: pero que hacemos aquí! pasemos adentro, esto hay que celebrarlo<p>

Los tres entraron, la pareja contaba a Grace sus aventuras y como habían logrado cumplir sus metas, también le contaron sobre la fiesta que iba a organizar la mamá de Ash. Grace manifestó que también viajaría a Kanto, a lo que la pareja afirmaron felices. Al cabo de una hora, Grace los sorprendió con una gran cena especial para ellos. Todos celebraban alegres y fueron a dormir temprano ya que debían viajar a Kanto mañana.

Era de madrugada, y tanto Serena como su mamá ya estaban listas, sólo esperaban a Ash, Serena fue a la habitación en la que dormía y lo levantó de golpe. El pelinegro seguía dormido, y no había empacado todavía. Ash sólo se disculpó y en 15 minutos ya estaba listo.

Llegaron al aeropuerto de ciudad Luminalia y partieron de inmediato a Kanto. Al llegar fueron directo a pueblo paleta, los tres llegaron en la noche

Ash: mamá ya regresé!  
>Delia: Ash! hijo, has vuelto -abrazándolo<br>Ash: ya mamá, me avergüenzas  
>Delia: de ningún modo Ash, nunca debes sentir vergüenza de tu madre<br>Grace: ya escuchaste Serena, ven acá -abrazando a su hija

Después del abrazo, Ash presentó a Grace y a su novia Serena

Ash: mamá quiero presentarse a Serena, mi novia  
>Delia: ay Ash, como has crecido, bienvenida Serena -abrazando a los dos<br>Ash: y ella es Grace, la madre de Serena  
>Grace: mucho gusto Delia, me alegró que apruebe la relación de mi hija y mi yerno<br>Delia: para nada, yo siempre esperé que mi hijo trajera a mi nuera  
>Ash y Serena: MAMÁ! -sumamente sonrojados<p>

Ahora los cuatro celebraron con una cena hecha por Delia y Grace, tanto la pareja con sus respectivas madres fueron a dormir temprano, la fiesta sería mañana

Al día siguiente, Delia y Grace se levantaron y conversaron acerca de sus hijos, tenían un plan para que sellasen su amor. Por cosas del destino Ash se levantó antes que Serena y al bajar se encontró con su mamá y Grace que estaban felices

Ash: mamá, Grace, buenos días  
>Ambas: buenos días Ash<br>Delia: Ash ven un momento  
>Ash: si que pasa?<br>Grace: tenemos que hablar contigo  
>Ash: sí díganme<p>

Y así conversaron un rato, Ash estaba dudoso de hacerlo, pero por el amor que tenía hacia Serena aceptó gustosamente

En la mañana, la pareja se la pasó paseando por pueblo paleta, mientras que Delia y Grace alistaban todo para la fiesta. Eran las 5 de la tarde y la fiesta estaba por comenzar , los invitados iban llegando, el profesor Oak, Gary, Tracey, Brook, sus amigas, May y Dawn especialmente, y otros amigos más

Ash llegó junto con Serena algo atrasados, fueron la sorpresa de muchos pero recibieron aplausos por parte de todos.

Todos se acercaban a Ash para felicitarlo por ser el campeón de Kalos, por otro lado también felicitaban a Serena, por lo que habían escuchado, de ser la reina de Kalos y por ser la novia de Ash

Ash se separó un momento de Serena para ir a su habitación, al ver esto, May fue la primera en actuar y lo siguió, Ash entró a su habitación seguido de May que cerró la puerta con seguro sorprendiendo a su amigo

Ash: May! que haces aquí  
>May: shhhh! -poniendo su dedo en la boca de su amigo- tranquilo, sólo quiero hablar<br>Ash: de que se trata?  
>May: Ash! -rompiendo en llanto y abrazándolo- sé que ahora eres feliz con tu novia Serena, pero no me puedo guardar esto, yo sólo quería decirte que te amo, sé que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, sólo te deseo lo mejor para ti y Serena<br>Ash: May... -consolándola-  
>May: Ash! -lloraba en su pecho<br>Ash: May! -sujetándola delicadamente de sus hombros- gracias por ser sincera conmigo, siempre serás para mi una de mis mejores amigas, no te pongas así, atesoraré por siempre nuestros recuerdos y experiencias que tuvimos en nuestro viaje, recuerda esto, siempre estarás aquí para mí -señalando su corazón- no podré olvidarte nunca, marcaste una huella en mí y siempre estaré ahí para ti cuando lo necesites  
>May: gracias Ash -volviéndolo a abrazar-<br>Ash: May! -acercándose a su rostro

Ash dio un profundo beso a May, la castaña se sorprendió, no pensaba que su amigo haría eso, ella sólo correspondió ese beso y lo disfrutaba

Ash: May! -separándose del beso- eso fue para agradecerte por todos los momentos que vivimos juntos, te lo agradezco  
>May: Ash! gracias a ti, nunca olvidaré las aventuras que pasamos en nuestro viaje, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón, nada ni nadie me hará olvidar lo que vivimos, tu fuiste para mí como un maestro y un padre, jamás podré agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, siempre te recordaré como mi mejor amigo!-dando un último abrazo- te agradezco por todo, mis mejores deseos para ustedes, espero que sean felices por siempre<br>Ash: gracias May  
>May: bueno, será mejor irme, gracias por todo Ash! - y se retiró tranquila y feliz<p>

Ash bajaba de su habitación, no vió a Serena por la sala así que fue a la cocina a buscarla, Dawn veía que su amigo se dirigía a la cocina y lo siguió

Ash: Serena! estás aquí? -pero no había nadie  
>Dawn: Ash!<br>Ash: Dawn! que haces aquí  
>Dawn: podemos hablar un momento<br>Ash: claro, dime  
>Dawn: Ash! -rompiendo en llanto y abrazándolo- no me puedo ocultar todo esto, sólo quiero decirte que te amo, sé que ahora tienes novia y por eso les deseo lo mejor a ustedes dos, aunque no cambies de opinión, te agradezco por todos los momentos buenos y malos, todas nuestras experiencias, todo lo que me ensañaste durante nuestro viaje, siempre te recordaré como mi mejor amigo, tu tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón<br>Ash: Dawn.. -consolándola  
>Dawn: Ash! -lloraba en su pecho<br>Ash: Dawn -al igual que May la tomó delicadamente de una hombros- tu también serás una de mis mejores amigas, no olvidaré todas esas aventuras que pasamos juntos, te agradezco por hacer de mi viaje en Sinnoh uno de los mejores  
>Dawn: enserio? -abrazándolo<br>Ash: claro que sí! -mientras se acercaba

Al igual que May, Ash dió un profundo beso a Dawn. La peliazul no podría estar más sorprendida, la acción de su amigo la tomó por sorpresa, ella sólo correspondió el beso mientras lo disfrutaba

Ash: Dawn -separándose- no pienses que estoy engañando a Serena, eso fue para agradecerte por todo, nunca te olvidaré  
>Dawn: gracias Ash! -abrazándolo- siempre estaré agradecida por haberte conocido, de haber iniciado mi viaje contigo, nunca me olvidaré de ti, jamás podré pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí -separándose- bueno, debo irme, les deseo lo mejor a ti y a Serena, que sean felices -y se retiró tranquila y feliz<p>

Ash seguía buscando a Serena, y la encontró hablando con su mamá, ya estaba listo para poner en marcha el plan que había aceptado por parte de su mamá y Grace

Era el evento central de la fiesta, Ash debía entrar en acción así que tomó la palabra

Ash: amigos les pido su atención un momento por favor

Todos lo escuchaban atentamente

Ash: quiero agradecer a mi mamá por siempre apoyarme en mi viaje, a Grace por aceptarme como si fuera su hijo, a mis amigos por nunca abandonarme -viendo a May y Dawn- y ahora a mi novia, Serena, por estar junto a mi lado  
>Serena: -sonrojada le entrelazó su mano con la de Ash<br>Ash: por eso ante todos te pido Serena, te casarías conmigo cuando tengamos la edad suficiente?

A Serena se le aceleró el corazón, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su novio le había propuesto matrimonio, ella sólo le plantó un beso en señal de afirmación

Serena: claro que sí Ash! acepto! -dándole otro beso

Todos los presentes aplaudieron a la pareja que ahora se había comprometido en matrimonio, Delia y Grace eran las más felices a tal punto de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

Al finalizar la fiesta Ash y Serena se prometieron que a pesar de cualquier circunstancia, siempre estarían juntos, que siempre se amarían

Ash: nunca me separaré de ti Serena, te amo -besándola  
>Serena: ni yo de ti Ash, también te amo -besándolo<br>Ash: sabes, ahora tengo un nuevo sueño que cumplir  
>Serena: yo también tengo un nuevo sueño<p>

Ash y Serena: mi sueño eres tu!

Y ambos sellaron su nuevo sueño con un delicado y romántico beso.

Fin


End file.
